but would he commit?
by freindofanastasia
Summary: Adrien, on a dare, accepts anything Marinette would ask him for a day. She asks him out on a date. But something is wrong with Adrien. Marinette worries that she will have to spill the beans to chat that she now is dating someone. But a little practice experiment with chat wouldn't hurt her relationship with Adrien, right? ladynoir marichat adrienette lemon hilarity ensues
1. the dare

"Come on Marinette, you promised me that you were going to ask Adrien out today." Alya said with a slight whine. No matter how determined she felt she couldn't hold back a slight groan along with it. It had been getting a bit irritating to be honest. She had been trying to help Marinette get over her shyness but at every chance she got Marinette just whimpered out or didn't show up.

The bell hadn't rung for class to start yet and Adrien had yet to walk in. Alya grew anxious and was beginning to panic because her friend still hadn't worked up the courage.

"But why would he say yes? He. Is. A model. He already has a bunch of girls waiting for him." Marinette said. She knew she sounded ridiculous, she knew full force she was acting insane. "I just don't think I'm ready to do this." She argued, trying her best to sound reasonable.

"You don't have long now, he's coming up the stairs." Alya said as she looked out the window looking down on the lower floors.

"Really?!" Marinette said louder than she wanted to. This was it if she didn't do it now she would probably never do it.

Adrien and Nino walked in as she finished that thought. Adrien looked pretty rigid with his movements and Nino seemed to be keeping in a laugh. Nino upon entering pulled Alya aside to talk about something.

"Did you do it?" Alya asked with a sense of seriousness in her voice as if it were venom.

"Yeah, everything is going according to plan. As long as she asks the question." Nino said happily as he watched Adrien approach Marinette. The poor girl hadn't noticed him walking up on her due to trying to figure out what Alya was doing.

A few minutes ago

"Okay, so whats today's dare?" Nino asked as his friend approached from his limo.

"I dare you to tell Chloe that, uh, Sabrina was it?" Adrien asked and waited until Nino nodded. "Okay, I dare you to tell Chloe that Sabrina has been visiting my house recently. Oh, and tell her that she doesn't leave for hours!" Adrien said.

"Sounds easy enough, did you think of that on the way here?" Nino asked. Adrien nodded. "Fine if that's my dare, then I have a much better one."

"Like what?" Adrien asked as if it were a challenge.

"When we get into physics class today, I dare you to start a conversation with her."

"Really?"

"I'm not done yet." Nino said only a little irritated that he was cut off. "When you talk to her ask her if she wants anything, then say yes to anything she asks." Nino smirked, admiring at how smoothly the plan was going.

"But I'm pretty sure she doesn't even like me, she probably thinks I'm some stuck up snob." Adrien said looking to the ground at he stepped on the first step of the stairs to the higher level.

"Dude I didn't mention anything like that, where did that come from? Maybe this week long game is getting to you." Nino said.

Exposition over

"Hey Marinette." Adrien said greeting his friend. Her reaction was not what he was expecting. She nearly fell out of her chair at the sound of his voice. Her face instantly turning a shad of red that clashed against her dark hair.

"H-Hey! Adrien, what do you want?" Marinette said doing her best to not stumble over her words.

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing." This caused her to become very confused, why would he want to know what she wanted? This caused her to stand up very fast, blood flowing out of her upper body.

"What was that?" She said as calmly as she could manage but failing anyway. Her legs instantly started to shake. Adrien noticed this first above how strange she acted.

"Um," Adrien continued, ignoring how shaky she seemed. "well is there anything you wanted me to do for you?"

At that Marinette was filled with both joy and worry. Unfortunately her worry overcame her joy in the split second her emotions had to decide.

"You wont laugh will you?" She said as she looked down preparing herself for rejection.

"Nope."

"Would you like to get something to eat after school?" Marinette said sounding as if she was filled with confidence. While on the inside the was internally cursing herself for even asking it, but part of her was hopeful that she hadn't stuttered.

When a second went by without an answer she looked up. She saw that Adrien had an odd mixture of a straight face with a smile attempting to force it's way in. When he saw her looking up he cleared his throat to try and get rid of the awkwardness they were surrounded by, unfortunately, it only made it worse.

"Sure I would love to." Adrien said while glaring accusingly at Nino. He was sure he had some way of knowing this was going to happen. "Is this a date?"

When he asked her that question Marinette's vision started to go black as she felt her legs give out under her. She began to fall backwards. She realized there wasn't going to be a cushion as she had accidentally kicked away her chair. She internally cursed herself for being clumsy yet again.

She had expected to land on the ground. Instead, she felt someones arms keep her up. She regained her vision as she was assisted up and over to her chair. When she sat down she brought her hands up and rubbed her temples as to help her regain her composure. But when she sat down she could clearly hear Adrien say something, and by his tone it sounded cheesy.

"Okay, it's a date, but you don't have to fall for me." Adrien said, unsure of whether she could hear him completely. But before he could confirm if she heard his awesome pun the teacher came into the classroom followed by Chloe. With a surprising lack of a ginger shadow.

Seeing the teacher come in, Adrien immediately went to his seat and got his stuff ready. Nino on the other hand approached Chloe.

"Where is Sabrina?" Nino asked. Chloe turned around a little less confident than usual, he assumed it was because her servant wasn't here.

"She decided not to come to school today, why do you need to know?" Chloe asked. Nino was now generally surprised at how much less confident she was without Sabrina.

"Well I saw her last twice last night, and you weren't with her." Chloe now looked interested.

"No you didn't, she told me she was busy on something at home, at least that's what she said when I asked her to come over." Chloe said becoming more of her usual angry self. "She wouldn't lie to me."

"Well that doesn't explain the fact that I saw her going into and leaving Adrien's house." This really made her upset as she turned around fuming. When she sat down she pulled out her phone and rapidly started texting someone rapidly, he could only assume that she was texting Sabrina.

When Nino sat down he was a little bit giddy that he caused the she witch to get upset about something. But he was also curious about why he was told to do it.

"Dude, I think we might have gotten Sabrina in real trouble. Why in the world would you make me say that?" Nino asked curious as to why his friend would make him do something that sadistic.

"Well while I was riding to school I saw that Chloe was walking alone so I figured I would get some payback." Nino just shook his head at this as the bell rang.

Both of them didn't want to draw their attention to the tiny sounds of screaming and squealing behind them.


	2. what the heck Chloe!

"I messed up bad Alya!" Marinette cried as they sat down at their self designated lunch table.

"Now how did you do that? You didn't stutter when you asked, you were perfect girl." Alya said trying to get her friend into better spirits. In fact, it went exactly as planned. Alya had found out about Nino and Adrien's game and decided to help Marinette through it.

"Alya! I passed out right in front of him! How is that not messing up!?" Marinette questioned her friend who seemed calm about this whole thing. "And the worst part is, I don't even have enough money for a dinner." Marinette groaned.

"Don't get too upset. I'm sure that Adrien would have this whole thing planned out in like five minutes, he is a model after all." Alya said trying to reassure her friend.

That did not work out the way she planned.

"You're right Alya! He is a model and he would probably have to cancel a photo shoot to go to this!" Marinette said her mind still getting rushed with information. "No, I could probably take him to the movies instead, that will be shorter and then he can get back in time."

"You are being crazy like always." Alya said trying to dismiss what Marinette was rambling about. And under her breath whispered. "You'll tire yourself out eventually."

"What the heck Nino!?" Adrien slightly yelled, gently slamming his tray of food down on the table.

"What?" Nino questioned, completely forgetting what he had made Adrien do.

"You knew that Marinette was going to ask me out, didn't you?!" Adrien asked angrily.

"Yep."

"So why did you make me do it?"

"So you would go on a date with her." Nino said calmly. "You haven't even gone on a date since we got into high school, you need this."

"What do you mean, I need this?" Adrien asked. It had never occurred to him that he hadn't gone on a date, or needed to.

"It means what I said, and besides, it's not like you would want to lose." Nino said.

"Of course I wouldn't want to lose, I don't even know why I agreed to this game." Adrien said placing his head into his hands.

"Dude, you made the game and the rules."

"Oh right." Adrien said with a sigh.

At the sign that their conversation was over, Nino saw that he was finally able to eat. He pulled out his sandwich and began eating. Unfortunately this is when Chloe decided to sit down next to Adrien.

"Hello, Adri-kins!" Chloe said glomping onto Adrien. "Guess what!"

With a large exaggerated sigh. "What?"

"I just got new pictures of you from Sabrina!"

Nino choked on his food.

"What do you mean new pictures?" Adrien asked getting even more irritated that she was still holding onto him.

"What I mean is," She began emphasizing her fake, annoying, snobby girl, accent. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had a six pack?" She said pulling her phone in front of Adrien's face. The screen on the phone showed Adrien in his room, the picture was obviously taken outside of a window.

"Thanks to your him," She began pointing to Nino. "I found out that Sabrina had taken these for me."

"Can I see your phone?" Adrien asked with a tone that Chloe hadn't picked up on.

"Nope, I have to go back to the other girls that recognize my greatness." Chloe said as she went to a table that consisted of what seemed to be a private conversation between Juleka and Rose. Both of them seemed instantly annoyed by her presence.

Adrien slowly turned to Nino who held his hand over his mouth keeping in a laugh.

"Maybe I should start closing my drapes."

After school or whatever

"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien yelled from a few feet away. They were both still on the porch of the school, classes letting out only a few minutes ago.

Marinette could only manage a small sound resembling that of a mouse. She hadn't expected him to talk to her right away. She was hoping he would call later so she could have time to prepare. She wanted her friend to help her but unfortunately, Alya was walking over to Nino already.

"I was just wondering if I should walk you home," Adrien said. His eyes looking away from her while scratching his head. "may I?"

Marinette felt like she was going to explode. She really wished that her blush hadn't rivaled a tomato yet. She was glad that he was looking up, if he were to look down, that would have been a disaster.

"I think that was a yes." Adrien said with a chuckle. As if it were a switch, Marinette instantly became more flushes with the colour red. She was even more embarrassed about the fact that he could actually understand what she wanted through a small squeak. She almost didn't notice that he grabbed her shoulder and started to lead her home.

"I figured that we could hang out at your house." Adrien said, quickly following it up with. "I-If that's okay with you?" he asked.

"OFCOURSE!" She yelled quickly, not quite sure what she agreed to. All she was aware of was that Adrien Agreste, the guy she had the biggest crush on, was actually going to go on a date with her.

Nothing was said after that for a while. While Marinette's house wasn't far from the school, the situation made the walk seem like an eternity. Marinette could feel Adrien's shoulders stiffen in awkwardness.

"So," Marinette said trying to start a conversation. "Where do you think we could go for dinner?"

"OH!" Adrien exclaimed loudly, he had completely forgotten about the dinner part of the date. "Uh," He began trying to think of somewhere to go. "How about we eat at your parents bakery." He said finally thinking of somewhere to go. "I mean, your baking is delicious." He said.

"I don't think you ever had my baking before." Marinette said slowing down.

"Maybe it was your parents cooking then." Adrien responded.

"Okay, but it's a bakery." She said trying to actually sound like she wasn't losing her shit over what was happening. She thought she was doing a pretty good job so far.

"So?"

"That means that they don't serve actual meals to costumers, they serve things like deserts and bread."

"Well then we can have dinner with your parents." Adrien said, mentally hitting himself.

"Doesn't that seem weird for a first date?" Marinette said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry," He began. "I'm not sure what to do, this is my first date with a real girl."

"Really?!" She exclaimed. "But what about Chloe?"

"She never asked, I don't think she actually likes me like that. We are childhood friends after all."

"So what about the other girls that asked you?" Marinette asked feeling more comfortable with their conversation as she could see her house in the distance.

"There weren't any other girls," He said looking into her eyes. For the first time he actually looked into her deep blue eyes. This wouldn't have mattered if for the first time she was looking at him with her face in her natural shade. As if her face couldn't blush anymore so it quit blushing. He looked away immediately, her face reminding her of someone else he knew. While looking away he gave a small cough to clear up the few seconds he went without talking. "You- You were the first girl to ask me out to something like this."

As Adrien looked away, so did Marinette. She was completely fangirling in her head. Her crush, Adrien Agreste, the model, the hottest guy in school, just looked her dead in the eyes. The way he looked at her reminded her of someone else that looks at her the same way.

Like a bag of bricks being dropped on her shoulders, realization hit her like a truck. She was going to be going on a date with Adrien. She was going with him to her home, where her parents would surely be suspicious. They would probably have to go to her room to get away from her parents. She would then be alone, in her room, with Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste. Her room. Her room, the one with all of the posters and pictures of Adrien on her walls. Where she even had a stalker like schedule of his day, just hanging from the ceiling.

" _OH FUCK!_ " Marinette thought to herself.

Luckily for her, as they reached the corner to her home, five police cars sped past. Both of them looked to see where they were going. From the direction they were headed, they could only assume that they were headed towards the school.

 **Recommended fanfic.**

 **One shot.**

 **Dual identity kissing crisis.**

 **By**

 **callisto nicol**


	3. freaking hypocrite

"Um," Adrien said looking in the direction that the police cars were headed. "maybe we should go inside now." He did his best to say it like he was bored of standing around now.

"Why?" Marinette asked, confused by the sudden statement.

"Well," Adrien began slowly, doing his best to come up with an excuse. "if it was an akuma then, uh, it might be dangerous to be outside." He didn't really think there would be a problem, but if ladybug was going to show up then he should show up as well. If not for an akuma, then to be there for his lady.

"Yeah sure." She responded, also hurrying to think of a way to follow the police cars.

When they entered the bakery, Marinette was careful not to make a sound as she noticed that her parents were in the back. She did her best to get both her and Adrien on one of the other levels before her parents noticed she was home. Luckily she was able to get upstairs without being noticed by her parents.

Adrien however was too anxious to make a sound on the whole way. Partially because he was waiting to turn into Chat Noir. He was also affected by how hard his friend was holding his hand.

When they made it to her rooms ladder, Marinette also noticed that she was holding his hand. Holding wasn't exactly the right word. It was more like dragging. She was dragging and pulling Adrien Agreste around her house. Her mind reacted much faster than the blood in her face as she was screaming at herself in her mind.

"Could I go to the bathroom?" Adrien asked as he made the smallest tug bringing his hand back to him. Marinette thought for a while before she finally understood what he was asking.

"S-Sure!" She yelled under her breath. "The bathroom is right over there." She said as she pointed towards the door next to where they were standing.

"Thanks!" He said as he ducked into the bathroom.

"I'm going to go the bathroom too." She said as she made her way to her room and transformed into ladybug. She quickly made her way out her balcony.

"Did she yell something?" Adrien asked once his transformation was complete. He didn't expect an answer as he made his way out of the bathroom. He crept up the stairs quietly and headed for the balcony. He was stopped as he was making his way out.

On the wall was a poster of himself as Adrien. For some reason he made the smallest hissing sound. He then noticed that it was a collage of his face over the wall. He wondered why Marinette would have all of the pictures framed on her wall the way they were. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head and made his way out the balcony.

Ladybug had already spoken with the police about what was happening. There was just a speeder that She hadn't seen. She was sure that Chat was going to show up soon or was somewhere else. She thought that she should wait on the top of a building to wait for him. Sure enough he had shown up.

"Why are you late?" Ladybug asked, a hint of sarcasm laced in her voice.

"Ladybug! You want to know about me?! This has to be the best day!" Chat said jokingly, and a bit too loud for her liking.

"What, no Bugaboo? You didn't call me 'your' lady today, that's amazing progress." She said laughing as Chat walked closer to her.

"Well I didn't think I should." Chat said slowing down his laughing and flirtatious attitude.

"Why is that? You finally get a real girlfriend Chat?" She said sarcastically, not thinking that such a flirt could possibly get a girl to actually like him.

"I don't know about a girlfriend, but I am technically on a date." He said explaining his situation.

"How in hell did you manage that?" Ladybug asked actually intrigued. She really couldn't believe that he was telling the truth. She just had to know how such a thing was possible.

"Well she asked me," Chat said scratching the back of his head. While talking he also gestured over to the ledge so they could sit down. "I didn't think such a thing would've come from her in the first place."

"Go on, tell me more. I want to know about this girl." Ladybug said as she sat down next to Chat.

"Why don't I tell you who it is, you might know her." He suggested looking over to his partner. She responded to this with a shake of her head.

"Well we were already friends, but I didn't think she liked me at all for some reason."

"I can think of a few reasons people wouldn't like you."

"Really," He said. "Give me one."

"Well first of all, you're a flirt." She stated.

"I don't think that's true." Chat argued.

"Why don't you think it's true?" Ladybug said angrily getting defensive over her claim.

"If that were true, I would be flirting with you even though I'm on a date with someone else." he said. She hadn't thought of that and stayed quiet for a few seconds. She couldn't believe it. Chat was actually a good person. She rethought everything about her claim. If what he was saying were true, then she would be the only person that he's been flirting with for these last few years.

"Speaking of this date," She spoke up. "does this mean you left your date alone?" she stated the obvious. She wished that she had her phone on her. She wanted to burst out laughing, rolling on her sides. She could see all the colour fade from his face as realization hit him. His eyes opened wide and his pupils got even smaller, looking even funnier on his cat like eyes.

"I have to leave now milady." Chat noir said. He then stood up very fast and made his way towards the Dupain bakery. He realized his mistake and started heading left of his destination.

Ladybug however, saw where he was headed. "Why would he be going there?" She decided not to dwell on that question and headed home herself.

She headed towards an ally near her home to transform. Once she finished transforming back into Marinette, she could see her little red kwami floating around. She held out her hand to hold Tikki. She quickly placed her into her pocket and made her way inside. She greeted her parents, they had asked why she was late to come home but she shrugged it off. She made her way upstairs with a heavy feeling on her shoulders, she couldn't place it but she felt like she was forgetting something big.

She made her way into her room and into her bathroom. When she was about to leave the small room, she heard a sound outside the door. Assuming it was her parents she looked through the small crack of the door frame. It was Chat Noir. For some reason Chat Noir was in her room. She was going to question further when she could hear him say something to himself. With the small space that she could see through she wasn't too sure what she was seeing. But the next moment, in Chat Noir's place, was Adrien. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, or rather thought she was seeing. She couldn't be sure, not even halfway. But she did remember what she had forgotten, and that was enough to push all the thoughts of what she saw to the back of her mind.

She came out of the bathroom and his head spun to meet hers.

"Hey," He began. "You were in there for a while, so I came up here myself. I hope that was okay." He said.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Marinette asked trying to keep a cool head. Well, as cool as her head could be, in reality her face was heating up again.

"How about. . ." He began, slowly turning her head towards the wall that was plastered with his face. "with that?"

Fuck.

 **Recommended fanfic**

 **identities revealed**

 **by**

 **WritingRowlet**


	4. phonecalls

"How about. . ." He began, slowly turning her head towards the wall that was plastered with his face. "with that?"

She immediately grew flustered with multiple emotions. She was embarrassed. She was worried. She was angry at herself for forgetting. She was grateful that the secret was out. Then she crashed. Completely run out of things to say or do, she only did one thing.

"Marinette?" Adrien inquired. She hadn't said anything or moved for more than fifteen seconds. It was after he said this that she started to move. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her phone. She dialed for Alya, still not speaking. As the ring began, her face became a dark red, something you would see on a colour wheel. Alya answered, her phone being showing her face, subsequently, showing Marinette as well.

"Is something wrong?" Alya asked over the phone. "I had thought that he-" Marinette tilted her phone to show Adrien sitting on her bed. "-walked home with, you." Alya's eyes grew with excitement. "OH MY LORD! YOU GOT HIM IN YOUR ROOM! THIS IS GREAT!" She began to scream not caring that Adrien could hear her. Alya then stopped. "You took down the posters right?" Marinette shook her head no.

"I can see the posters quite clearly, great quality for a poster by the way!" He said loudly and jokingly to make sure that Alya could hear him.

"OH MY GOD!" Marinette groaned. "Why are you making jokes about this?"

"Why do you have Alya on the phone?"

"Because three people makes me more comfortable than one on one." She responded.

"I'm just going to leave you two to your DA~ATE." Alya said as she hung up.

"NO! Please don't leave me alone with him!" Marinette yelled as her best friend hung up leaving her with the most awkward situations she could think of.

"So," Adrien began, stretching out the o sound. "What should we do?"

"GRAH!" Marinette groaned. She then made her way up the stairs to her actual bed.

"So THAT'S the actual bed!" Adrien exclaimed. "I was wondering why this bed was so small."

With that Marinette let out a small chuckle, laughing at her own awkward situation.

"How big are beds supposed to be?" She said as she sat down.

"Enough for two people usually." He replied nonchalantly, not realizing the statement he made.

Marinette on the other hand noticed his statement, in fact she tried to dissect it. Her mind was racing with theories that he was insinuating something. This lead her face to blush even harder. Think! Think, she told herself. She had to figure out something to say so that she could keep the conversation going. Luckily she didn't have to.

"Didn't we have practice for a video game tournament here?" He asked, turning his head up to look at hers. It was awkward enough as it is, but him having to look up to her was even worse. She could see his facial features, his hair against his forehead, the way the sun hit his cheeks, and his eyes. His beautiful green eyes looking up to her. She was so thankful that she could think in her head. If he could hear what she thought she wouldn't be able to face him again.

"Um." She started. "Yes. But I have more games on my computer if you would like. I think I still have smash."

"That should be fun." He replied. He got up quickly, that, or she was just moving slowly. He walked over to her desk full of unfinished projects and drawings of dresses and scarfs. "I'll turn the monitor on." He said as he pulled a nearby seat closer to the desk.

Marinette thought that this day couldn't get anymore awkward, embarrassing, confusing, too many descriptions to match. She thought that her chances with Adrien were ruined when she asked him out. She thought she ruined it with him noticing the wall of his face. But this would have to be the breaking point. Such a simple thing to do too. All she would've had to do was move her mouse over a few millimeters and press the button. What did she do? Not Fucking That! She couldn't remember to do that the night before. What an event of circumstances.

"Let's just close that." Adrien said calmly after, at the least, ten seconds. He then moved the mouse up and did the action that she could have done last night that would've saved her from this situation.

"I am so, sorry." Marinette said as she sat down, emphasizing more on 'sorry' that any other word.

"Don't be." He said. "If it makes you feel any better-"

"It would not make me feel better." She said cutting him off. This made him get a sly grin. Now he was ready to tease and joke. She saw that in his eyes. She saw it so many times in someone else she just knew when someone was going to tell jokes.

"Are you sure?" He leaned towards her while speaking, making his words even more sarcastic with every word. Fortunately, this made her blush, letting him know that it was working.

"Yes."

"Because," He continued, acting like he didn't hear her. "I think you would be _very_ intrigued to know. That was, after all, only amateur s-"

"Unless you're willing to give a demonstration I don't want to hear it!" She yelled, not thinking about the consequences of what she said. After she said that, Adrien didn't move, still thinking they were joking but not wanting to say anything because of the way she said it. Unfortunately, he couldn't fight the way his throat contorted and his cheeks spread into a large smile.

Within a moment, the entire room was filled with laughter coming from a single source. On the other hand, the girl he sat next to just stared wide eyed at the ceiling, blushing like a tomato.

"Stop laughing." She said. This time he really didn't hear her and continued to laugh. As he continued to laugh, Marinette grabbed her phone and once again called Alya.

"Why are you calling this time?" Her friend asked on the other side of the screen.

"Honestly I don't even know myself." She said with an irritated and apathetic face that did not compliment her current colour.

"Why is he laughing so hard?" Alya asked once again, hearing the very loud laughter through the phone.

"well-"

"SHE ASKED TO FUCK!" Adrien yelled over the phone. Leaning into it using Marinette's shoulder.

After he yelled that quite loudly, both of the girls stayed quiet. Until Alya eventually broke the laughter filled silence.

"We are talking later." And with that, she hung up once again.

"No! Don't leave again!" Marinette screamed at her phone.

When Adrien finally calmed down he could tell that Marinette was very upset with him. He didn't care too much, it wasn't like they were in an actual relationship, were they though? At this point of questioning he confused himself. Were they a thing now? They were now in the territory of making sex jokes, she was in her her room, and he now knew her porn preferences. That was a big thing to know, right?

"Why did you say that?!" Marinette yelled angrily towards the guy that she knew she would forgive anyway. "That was totally embarrassing! I just call my friend so I can talk to her while you laugh you head off, and this is what happens?!"

"Just so I know," He began. "what did I do again?"

"YOU TOLD HER I ASKED YOU TO FUCK ME!" Marinette said not quite getting what he said right, but getting the point across.

"Well I mean, if the offer is still up." He said putting his hands on his chin and his elbows on his knees. "I would be happy to accept." This, once again, caused her to blush. She put a mental post it note to get her temperature checked later.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed confused by his actions.

"Well _I_ think I'm flirting, isn't that what you do on dates?" Adrien asked once again doing his best to lean closer to her.

Marinette wasn't prepared for that simple statement. Was he flirting? With her!? The crush of her life was flirting with her and he admitted it! However, the moment was cut short.

"OUCH!" Adrien screeched as he clutched his stomach.

"Are you okay?!" She proclaimed immediately after hearing his small but loud cry. He was now hunched over holding his stomach with a pained expression. He was about to respond but he was cut short by a loud growl emanating from his stomach.

"I'm just a bit hungry. That's all." He said trying to ease her mind. He waved his hand to try and back up that he was fine.

"Are you sure you're not hungry? There is a bakery downstairs, I can just rush down and get you something." She offered, trying to ease the hunger that he felt. But, while she was talking, she looked at his hand. Something about his hand was off. She couldn't tell what it was but it didn't look like it was a good thing.

He was about to reject her offer when his stomach once again let out a large growl. He once again clamped his stomach and writhed in pain.

Without saying anything she got up and started downstairs. She couldn't let him go hungry, no matter how hard he protested. But what really concerned her was the fact that his hands looked like they hadn't had much fat on them. If she had gotten a better look at them she would say they were as thin as bones, but that couldn't be true.

Meanwhile back in her room.

"Well, this sucks." As he was once again clutching his stomach, waiting for Marinette to come back upstairs so they could continue their conversation. He then began to feel a vibrating in his pocket. Pulling his phone out he could see that it was Nino calling. He was about to answer when he was hit with a different feelings of sickness.

He then stood up and walked over to Marinette's trashcan. Gripping the wall, he collapsed onto his knees and let out a terrible, disgusting belch. He released the previous contents of his stomach into the can as a horrible feeling of emptiness now resided in his stomach. Good thing Marinette was bringing up some food.

 **Recommended fanfic**

 **Truthful Scars**

 **By**

 **frostedpuffs**


	5. just eat something!

Okay, a few apples should be good. Did I see him eat anything? Should I give him bread? I don't think I saw a single thing enter his mouth during lunch. Maybe I shouldn't get bread, he is a model. Don't say it like that Marinette! Would he like some cookies? Marinette thought to herself as she frantically went through her fridge. She didn't want to get anything from downstairs because she knew her parents would be working by now.

She grabbed various amounts of food into a paper bag she had grabbed from a cabinet. She reviewed the contents of the package and deemed that it was enough for her and Adrien. As she made her way back upstairs she began to review what just happened in her head.

Why did I freak out like that? She asked herself. The only thing that happened was that his stomach growled. Oh, and it looked like he was in pain. But that was about it. And his hands looked weird, that was another thing. Well, it doesn't matter, he needs to eat more anyway. That might be my problem. But I live in a bakery, I'm the daughter of bakers, eating a bit much is in the package. As Marinette thought about what she herself ate, she was also making her way up the stairs to her room.

As she stepped into her room, the stench that had been created in her trash can reached her nose.

"Ugh," She grunted in disgust. "What is that smell?"

"Sorry," He said hesitantly. "I had to puke, and I couldn't reach the toilet."

"IT'S ON THE CARPET?!" Marinette yelled in even more disgust. She started to scan the floor for any stains of clumps of food.

"NO," Adrien exclaimed, trying to calm her down. "It's in the trashcan." He said gesturing towards the can near the wall of the room.

"Did any get on the carpet?"

"I don't think so, no."

"Good. Just- Just take the trashcan into the bathroom, there should be some perfume on the shelf." She ordered, pointing towards the bathroom door.

He casually picked up the can, and carried it into the bathroom. He grabbed the perfume and closed the bathroom door. Meanwhile Marinette simply sat back down at her desk and emptied the contents of the bag. Adrien walked over and sat down as Marinette took out the last apple that she packed.

"One on the mirror too?" He said. This caused Marinette to once again blush, losing the confidence she had earlier. She followed up her blush with a small groan as her forehead met the table. Adrien, being amused by his teasing, wanted to continue making her blush harder. "Are you my stalker?" He said sarcastically.

"Define stalker." Marinette said also sarcastically, forgetting for awhile, that she in fact was his stalker.

"Someone who has my face plastered everywhere, and knows every aspect of my life." Adrien explained.

"Does that include your schedule?" Marinette said. She didn't know why she said that. It was like she told him about her crush. She then blushed even harder. Her thoughts were racing. Didn't she already reveal her crush? She did ask him out the first thing today. Why was she feeling so confident? She only felt this confident when she was Ladybug. But that would go without saying. You would have to be pretty confident to go out in a skintight outfit with nothing under it. Where did her clothes go? Do they disappear when she turns into Ladybug? That was really a bad thing during winter. Not including the effects that the cold actually have on ladybugs, being outside in a skintight outfit in the cold took guts. That also made it hard for her to just talk to anyone. Wait, why did I have enough confidence to ask him out? Oh right, Alya made me. But why in the world did he say yes?

"Why did you say yes?" She asked emphasizing the 'did'. He didn't understand what she was talking about as she didn't know how much time had passed, her mind thinking at a million miles per second.

"Um, yes to what?" He responded asking his own question.

Marinette not realizing her position continued, running on her stream of unknown confidence.

"Why did you say yes to go on a date with me?" She asked, this time with more clarification as to what she was talking about.

Adrien scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a response that wouldn't hurt her feelings.

"It was kinda because of a bet." Adrien answered.

"What was the bet?" Marinette asked not paying any mind to her emotions. This threw Adrien off guard, completely throwing the idea that she would be offended out the window. "Well?"

"The bet was that for the whole day I would have to say yes to whatever you asked me to do, or something like that. I didn't really want to do it after Nino told me."

"Why?" She asked. At this rate she was going to find out everything. Adrien thought.

"So that I wouldn't lose the bet."

"What happens if you lose the bet?" She asked.

"What are you, five?!"

"Keep It down would you? My parents are home." She said trying to make him quieter.

"Why do you care if they hear me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Do not start." She said strictly with her eyes furrowed. "So what happens when you lose the bet?"

"Fine, when one of us loses the bet, we would have to tell who-" Adrien mumbled the end of the sentence.

"What was that?"

"We would have to say who our crushes are over the school intercom."

"Who made that rule?"

"Me."

"Why?"

"Are you really just going to ask questions until every part of my life is revealed?!" Adrien said loudly.

"Maybe, so why?"

"I was hoping that Nino would lose and tell everyone that he likes Alya, I was hoping they would finally be together." After Adrien said that, Marinette burst into laughter. "What's so funny?"

"They already know!" Marinette screamed howling with laughter.

"What?!"

"Yeah they already know, you didn't?!"

"NO!" Adrien yelled. "IF I DID KNOW, I WOULDN'T HAVE MADE THOSE THE TERMS!"

"Quiet! My mom might hear you!" Marinette said panicked.

"Yeah right she hasn't came up here yet."

"Doesn't mean she won't." Marinette argued. Still giggling.

After a while of trying to calm down. Marinette finally just resorted to slow heavy breaths with a smile on her face.

"So you pretty much have to do what I say?"

"Yep," Adrien answered. "for the rest of the day."

"To midnight?"

"If you plan on keeping me here that long. Wait, are you still wanting that demonstration you were talking about earlier?" Adrien said smugly.

Marinette just chuckled. "Eat this food before it goes to waste." she ordered. He looked at it fearfully, but reluctantly picked up an apple and started to eat.

Gotta remember to check if I'm naked under the suit later. Marinette thought to herself.


	6. truth or dare

Marinette and Adrien sat in silence for a while, just sitting there, eating, not saying anything. Marinette finished eating an apple she got for herself. She looked over towards Adrien who, for some reason, eaten more than what she asked him to eat.

"Um?" Marinette mumbled out trying to get his attention.

"Mmph?" He said with his mouth full. At least she got his attention, if she had to speak louder that would have been awkward.

"Are you done eating yet?"

"Oh," He said after finishing his orange slice. "I guess?" He said with a shrug.

"You know that I intended those to last the rest of the date right?" She said allowing her face to reveal a blush when she said date. He once again shrugged. "Fine I could just get more later if we need them." She said gathering the rest of the small amount of fruit and bread that were left.

"So you said earlier that you have my schedule?" He asked with a tone of pure curiosity, no sarcasm this time.

Marinette chuckled a small laugh. "That was a joke!" She tried to play it off, attempting to hide the fact that she did in fact have his schedule.

"OK then." Adrien said looking around. "What else are we going to do?"

"How about a movie?" She suggested. "I have like, one movie on DVD, but it's in English."

"I think I'll manage."

"It's got french subtitles, so I hope you don't mind reading."

"I can manage with that too, I was kinda hoping that it wouldn't have subtitles."

"Why?" She asked.

"If it didn't have subtitles then we could make up what the people are saying and have a funny time."

"That does sound fun."

"See?" He exclaimed trying to convince her to do what he said.

"But it's a good movie, and if were going to watch it we should pay attention to it." Marinette argued.

"Do we have to watch a movie? If were watching a movie, then we wont be talking to each other."

God damn this precious cinnamon roll! I just want to get my mind off him but now he wants us to pay attention to each other. Marinette thought to herself, blushing as she lifted her head in thought. I need to think of a way out of this! THINK! He offered to fuck you earlier. SHUT UP BRAIN!

"W-What's wrong with a movie?" She stuttered out. I just really need to calm down. If I don't then I might become a vegetable.

Adrien pondered for a bit trying to act smooth. All I have to do is act like Chat, if I do, then I wont have anything to worry about. But Chat is smooth, strong, confident, and more importantly he isn't me. Fuck me.

"Well then we would know if we would want to do this again." Crap! Not what I wanted. I like Marinette and all, but as a friend. I already feel odd enough as it is, I wouldn't want to do this again.

"You mean like a second date?" Marinette said in disbelief. She couldn't believe it, the crush of her life was tossing a second date onto the things she has going through her head. Maybe I'm charming him with my stuttering and clumsiness, she thought. No, I haven't been acting like that, I've been acting confident the whole time! I can't believe it! I have been leading this date, with Adrien, and I've been doing it confidently! Best. Day. Ever!

"Maybe," Adrien said with a flirty smile. Crap, too much Chat! If I don't stop soon I might start purring. "why don't we play a game?"

"I would rather not use my computer for a while." She admitted.

"Not a video game. I mean a game like truth or dare?"

"You want to play truth or dare?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sure I'll start. Dare." He said ready to accept what he had coming to him. Already beginning to regret that he chose dare. He already offered to fuck her as a joke, but now he wasn't sure if she would take him up on that offer.

"Fine," She said trying to think of something for him to do. "do a handstand."

Adrien dropped down to the floor, knocking away the rolling chair. He lifted himself up, allowing his legs to dangle over his head. He lifted his face to look at Marinette. "You underestimate me." Adrien said grunting a little due to the position. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't want to have to do anything like that." She said impressed that he was much more flexible than he looked. She didn't know a lot of people that could do that.

"Fine," He said as he landed back stomach first on the floor. He sat up and thought of a question. "Do you really have my entire schedule?"

Of course she would have to answer for anything she said earlier. She needs to think before she speaks. "Yes, I do. But only by coincidence."

"Elaborate."

"By that I mean that I either saw you go to these places regularly or Alya told me because of Nino."

"That rat!" Adrien said comically. This made them laugh a little but they quickly shook off the giddy feeling. "Dare!" He said, still sitting on the floor. He looked up to see Marinette thinking of what to make him do. Behind her, he could see Plagg trying to get his attention. Plagg floated around in a concerned fashion.

"I dare you to act like a dog." She said.

"Why does it have to be a dog? Couldn't it be a cat?" He protested.

"But cats only get in the way, sometimes they behave, but mostly they just act like pests. I'm more of a dog person." She explained.

"But I'm a cat person." He tried to protest, placing more attention on the concerned Plagg behind Marinette. Plagg gestured towards the bathroom.

"Fine, be a cat." She said defeated.

Adrien's face lit up as his request was fulfilled. Adrien stood up and started flexing in random poses.

"What are you doing?!" Marinette asked through her laughing. She expected him to lay on the floor or get on the couch or walk in a circle on all fours. Out of all of those things, she didn't expect him to act like Chat! His Impression was spot on as well.

"I'm practicing for Ladybug!" This caused her to laugh even harder, she started snorting she was laughing so hard. "What's so funny? Did I tickle your funny bone?" She laughed harder. He even got the voice right. There wasn't even that much he changed, just his attitude. "By the way you're laughing, you must have thought that joke was purr-fect." Now he was just over exaggerating acting like Chat. He was getting way too into it, almost effortlessly.

"Did you practice this impression?" She asked wiping a stray tear from her eyes.

"Why would I practice something like this princess?" He said with a laugh.

He calmed down from his Chat impression, feeling a bit more comfortable than he was feeling earlier. After wiping away his own stray tear from laughter, he asked a question.

"Can I use the restroom?" She nodded, and with that he left. Unknowing that he left her with her biggest inner turmoil.

Did he really just say that?

 **Recommended fanfiction**

 **In Heat**

 **by**

 **anime-mintgrl**


	7. the reveal

"What's wrong this time Plagg? Need more cheese?" Adrien said expecting his kwami to just be hungry again.

"Don't joke Adrien, I always need more cheese." Plagg said floating around like he was swimming. "But that's not all."

"What else is there? I finally get Marinette to talk normally around me and then you ruin it."

"Trust me kid, if you want to keep her as a friend then we should leave." Plagg said eyeing Adrien.

"How so?" He wasn't sure what was going on now, he wasn't even paying that much attention to his small friend. He just wanted to get back out there and keep talking to Marinette. She was actually more fun than he thought.

"Well for one you're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"How long ago was your birthday?"

"A few months ago, is that important?"

"Do you count pheromones as important? You should." Plagg said.

"You mean that Chat Noir is about to go through cat puberty?" His kwami nodded. "That shouldn't be too bad, what's wrong with that?"

"Well first of all you would be looking for a mate very soon." Adrien thought about how Ladybug might return his feelings. "Not a good thing Adrien."

"Well if it gets me my Lady's attention I don't see how it could be that bad."

"That basically means that you would be giving off tiny aphrodisiacs. Do you know what those are?"

"Nope."

"You're hopeless." Plagg said face palming at Adrien's ignorance. "We should probably leave though, if you want to go on patrol with ladybug."

"Yeah, I almost forgot."

Adrien left the bathroom with Plagg in his shirt pocket. He could see Marinette still in her chair. Thinking about something. Did he say something weird to her.

"Hey Marinette."

"Oh, you're back."

"Yeah, I realized that I have somewhere to be soon. Is it okay if I leave?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-Yeah, that's okay." She said clearly wanting the date to last longer than it had. "It's only about ten minutes till the sun sets anyways."

"How do you even know that?"

Marinette sat there with her eyes wide clearly in deep thought. "I have no idea. B-But you'll go on another date right?" She asked making a pleading look towards Adrien. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He really didn't want to hurt her feelings, the only reason that he accepted this date was because of the dare. Oh fuck, that's right. He can't say no or else.

"S-Sure, how's tomorrow?"

"So soon?! Really?!" Marinette yelled excited at what he said. She didn't think she was that great of company, all she did was attempt to act confident. She was sure she looked like a complete fool.

"Yeah, is that a problem? I don't know how long we should have waited for a second date, but this was fun."

"NO!" She exclaimed. "I mean, that's perfectly fine with me."

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Wait!" She stopped him from opening up the hatch. "Don't you want to hear a joke." His face lit up, clearly loving jokes. He nodded his head with a expectant smile. "Well Gandhi. . ." She started the joke, Adrien clearly enthralled by everything she said.

". . . hexed by halitosis." Adrien burst with laughter, she didn't know if he would get the joke. It all rode on him having watched an old movie. At least she knew she could win him over with jokes.

Adrien left saying bye and avoided Marinette's parents on his way out.

He left Marinette feeling happy, now she was plotting.

If Adrien is Chat Noir, then that should give him away. Oh fuck, Adrien might be Chat Noir! That can't happen! If Adrien is Chat Noir then that means I've been running around with Adrien in black leather! Why is that the first thing I think of?! It might've been a coincidence! But he called me princess, no one else has called me that! Is that just a thing that Chat calls girls? He was impersonating Chat at the time, but that can't be! Why would Adrien know what Chat Noir calls girls? Chat hardly ever gets the spotlight, he just goes have a therapy session with whoever got akumatized. He just can't be Chat! If I know who he is, then I would have to tell him. Or, not. I don't even know if he is or not, I'm just freaking out.

Tikki got out from under the bed to see Marinette banging her head against the wall.

"Marinette?" The small kwami said concerned about her friend.

She didn't respond.

"Marinette?" She said louder.

"I'm not crazy am I?!" Marinette yelled turning around to her small friend startling her. "It just doesn't make sense! Yes it does. But it shouldn't!"

"What are you talking about Marinette?" Tikki said, not understanding what she was talking about.

"I think- PATROL!"

"Again, what?"

"WE HAVE PATROL TONIGHT!" She screeched. "TIKKI, SPOTS ON!"

Outside a cheese bakery, Adrien walked out with a bag of assorted cheeses.

"That's more than usual, must be heaven." Plagg said as he dove into the bag.

"Don't eat it all, just enough to make it through the patrol tonight. I want this to last us at least till tomorrow." Adrien said as he walked to the back of the store. "This looks like a quiet enough spot. You done yet Plagg?"

"Yeah, just give me a moment." He said as he directed his attention back on the cheese. "Oh Camembert, I will be back for you."

With a roll of his eyes, Adrien transformed and headed home.

He made it to his room through his window. He placed down the Camembert. And then he left. Unfortunately, Sabrina was once again watching his window, she at least hoped that wasn't real. Chat Noir was bringing Adrien gifts. Were Adrien and Chat a thing?

Night set, and Ladybug arrived at Notre Dame first. She didn't think that though, Chat was always on time, never late for anything.

"You don't plan on jumping out at me do you?" She said, trying to get Chat to reveal himself.

"Wow milady, am I getting too purr-dictable?" Chat said coming out from a small shadow to the side.

They stood in silence, Ladybug not wanting to react to that stupid pun.

"What? Is something wrong bugaboo?" Chat asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing Chat. How was you're day?"

"My day was terrific! I spent all day with a good friend." He said joyously.

"Oh really? Does this happen to be the same person you went on a date with?"

Chat's smile faded a small bit. "Yeah, but I wish it wasn't a date though."

"Does the kitty have something to get off his chest?" She asked, not really taking his issue seriously.

"Yeah, actually." Crap, she didn't actually want to hear his problems. But if he is Adrien, which she denied as a small thought at the back of her head, then she should hear him out. "I'm going on a second date tomorrow." He said sitting down on the edge of the building.

Ladybug sat down next to him. "That sounds great Chat!" She said still rejecting the thought in the back of her head telling her that he's Adrien.

"But it's not!" He yelled. "It's all because of a stupid dare that I should never have taken!" The dare, the same as Adrien. "I really don't want to go on another date with her. I said something very suggestive that I wish I hadn't said. She might think that I actually like her as more than friends and I don't want that. I want us to stay friends but she probably wants us to start dating regularly."

"Well then that's a good thing."

"NO IT'S NOT!" He yelled getting very emotional. He looked back over to Ladybug to see she was a bit startled by his outburst. "Sorry, but I only like you like that. I'm just a bit confused about the whole thing."

"Oh, I didn't notice that it was that serious. Maybe you should skip patrol tonight."

"And miss out on precious time with you? I don't think so." He said with a wink.

She didn't blush, she thought that she would. She didn't, his words hit her too hard. It's not like she could overlook the fact that she was now certain that Chat was Adrien. It was just that he couldn't see Marinette as anything other than a friend. After all her hours of fantasizing him as hers. Maybe it was just a fantasy.

"We wasted too much time, we should start patrol." She said standing up. She instantly threw her Yo-Yo towards a roof top and began to fling her self across rooftops.

Chat watched her, reacting slowly. He stood up thinking to himself. I don't care if she doesn't need me. As long as she's beside me, I don't need anyone in my life. I wouldn't want anyone in my life.

He followed with old stray tears that he wiped away. Marinette lead with new tears streaming down her face.

 **Recommended fanfic**

 **tell me, chat noir**

 **by**

 **thelittleglaceon**

 **recommended tumblr**

 **ask-my-squad**


	8. why in the world!

This is the worst FUCKING thing! Now I'll never get Adrien! I never had a fucking chance! Yet, I still want him. But that will never happen. I spent too much time thinking about 'us'. I'm such a fucking idiot! I never even actully considered that he didn't like me! I wasn't prepared, I should have prepared for that prospect. I didn't even know if Chloe wasn't a thing with Adrien or not. I just assumed that she was annoying him because I wanted him too much!

Her tears started to slow as she continued flinging across the tops of buildings, not slowing down. Chat Noir followed loyally behind, doing his best to be respectfull and not catch up as she usually liked to focus while doing patrol.

I'm the one being stupid! Adrien can make his own choices, he can like who he wants to. But he likes Ladybug, and I am Ladybug! He completely rejects part of me! But he also completely accepts me. Once again being the worst thing. He doesn't want to go out with me, but if I asked him to do anything now, then he would do it. He'll do anything I say as long as I'm Ladybug! I can make him go out with me! But, that's not fair.

Ladybug stopped atop a hotel roof, the area was clear. Chat stopped behind her slightly out of breath. She stopped in thought, not moving. Her eyes had completely dried from the wind she made while moving.

Chat, standing, fell to his knees at a sudden loss of breath.

"I should really do more running around during the day. Somehow I don't think our excersize while transformed transfers over. What do you think?" He asked, trying to start a conversation with his lady.

"What?" She asked, not hearing what he asked. She was busy thinking about something completely different. She wasn't sure about what she was really thinking about truly, but she wasn't thinking straight. Her mind flustered between heart-break and self loathing, she tried to find a solution. Facing the fact that there was a problem was too difficult for her.

"Well I was just wondering if the excersize that we do in uniform affects us outside of costume. I think it should, we do all this running around and fighting." He said confident that he got her into a conversation. Normally they would have partol and then she would leave. On his lucky occasions, he would get her to stay and chat for a while.

"Of c-ourse n-ot" She coughed out. Her throat dry from crying. She tried to hide it immedietly after it happened but he noticed.

"Is something wrong? Do you need some water?" He said trying to think of why his lady would have trouble speaking. Did he say something earlier that affected her? He couldn't have, they didn't know eachother outside of the mask. Something must have happened during her day.

"I'm fine Chat, don't worry about me." She said trying to make excuses. This is it, she thought, if I'm ever going to get him to agree I have to do it now. I don't know if I want to do this for sure. But it's the only thing I can think of. "There is something I have been wondering though."

"Really?" Today was his lucky day, he thought. She's in the mood to mingle, that means more time with her, that's always good.

"Y-Yeah." She said forcing herself to smile. She tried to do her best to walk towards him. It was harder than she thought, such a simple act she does without thinking was now stressfull. She tried to place one thigh in front of the other, much harder than just moving her legs regularly. She even forced her eyes to look seductively, she felt like she instead made an angry face. How in the hell is Chat so comfortable while flirting?!

She walked closer to Chat while trying to look as alluring as she could. It worked, sort of. Chat was more confused at this change in tone of his lady. He could clearly tell she was acting like this on purpose. She tried the same body language when she saw him as Adrien. How is he supposed to respond to this change, this isn't how he imagined her reciprocating his feelings. She got closer, arching her back to seem more confident. A thing he did often. She was clearly trying to use all her curves to her advantage. Thinking about her curves caused his mind to wander.

"I was . . . thinking about the costumes." She said nervously. Once she got close enough finishing her sentence, she reached for the bell around his neck. She held her hand there for a second not knowing what to do with it now that she had it.

"What- What about them?" He said trying to back away but simply caused the bell to rattle and ring. Now he was more confused, and slightly scared. He hadn't thought she was being serious, but the look in her eyes said that she was but she didn't know what to do. She was clearly just doing everything on the spot.

Gaining a realization of what to do, she slowly started to bring the bell down hardly moving it two inches. The top of the zipper flaying off to the sides. "I was wondering if-" She bit her lip, not sure if what she was doing what right. She didn't feel right but she wanted to do it, the first time she has the courage to do anything like this, she couldn't back out now. Poor Chat, he doesn't deserve this. But I feel like I have to do this, or else I wont get what I want. Damn, I sound like a TV villian. "- we could take them off." She blushed. It's finally happening, embarrasment my old friend.

As her face turned into a steaming red she let out a small gasp for air. All of what she's doing hitting her like a bag of bricks, train, meteor, still too small. Every last thing that she had decided on in the last few minutes coming back to haunt her. Every little terrible thing she was about to do, all in her own greed. She could feel a small bit of tears gather behind her eyes at the realization. She was about to use Adrien, someone she respected.

Chat stood there watching as she faced the ground as she slowly pulled the bell down barely getting to his ribs. He didn't know the internal struggle that she was going through. He thought that she was about to back out of everything that she had just put into his mind.

He finally got affection from her, he wasn't going to lose that so soon. He wanted to get as much as he could out of this. She probably wouldn't act like this again. But he couldn't act on that, if he did he wouldn't be respectable. He'd use her, he didn't want to wake up everyday having that on his shoulders.

He grabbed her hand and stopped it from moving any farther down his chest.

"Ladybug?" He asked. She didn't answer. He became worried, his lady wouldn't do this. She would reject him and they would joke about it. He internally slapped himself for letting her get this far instead of stopping her. "My Lady? Are you okay." Again, no answer.

He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her up to her feet so that she stood straight. "IS EVERYTHING O-" When she looked up at him, he saw her face. Her eyes watery and ready to cry. Her cheeks red from crying. Her lips trying to not trying to fall into a large frown. "-Kay?!"

She wiped her tears away so she could speak. Her throat rejecting the words ready to couch from crying. "I'M S-" Cough "-or-" Gag "-ry!" She sputtered out as tears streamed down her face.

She flung herself away from Chat. Leaving him standing there with a lasting image of a crying Ladybug. She went straight home. The whole way coughing and gagging on her breath. Making breathing even harder from moving so much.

She finally made it home, entering her room through her balcony. She nearly fell as she went to collapse on her bed. She detransformed in a bright flash of light. Tikki now floating around, getting her bearings. When she did, she flew to where Marinette now lay, crying her eyes out.

"What was that Marinette?" Tikki asked trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Nothing, leave me alone!" She responded, clearly having a tantrum.

"What happened out there? You usually act so cold towards Chat."

"I found out that Chat is Adrien. Now leave me alone." Marinette said as she replanted her face back into her pillow.

"And you decided to do that?!"

"He said he doesn't like me Tikki!" She bawled sitting up. Still wiping tears from her eyes. "He said he didn't like Marinette, he only likes me as a friend!"

"Well," At least they're getting somewhere. "how did that," She said gesturing with her small hands. "lead to everything else?"

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking straight! First I was sad, then I was mad, then I started making this wild plot that would get me nowhere! And then everything got fucked over and here we are!" Marinette exclaimed falling back down onto her pillow. "And now Chat must feel terrible. I did all that and left him. He probably still likes Ladybug after all that. I don't know what he see's in her."

"And this plot was, what, exactly?" Tikki asked, confused about that small detail. It was times like this when she wished she could hear others thoughts.

"It was the most stupid thing I have ever tried." She said placing her arm over her eyes. "I thought I could bribe him so he would go out with me."

"And what did you try to bribe him with?"

She hesitated. "Sex."

 **you all thought I would put the smut in this chapter**

 **didn't you?**

 **Be glad I didn't**

 **that would have ended badly in this chapter**

 **like, twenty times the feels**

 **but the smut comes soon**


	9. scent kicking in yet?

"I'm not sure going to school today is safe." Plagg said as Adrien began packing his bag. Adrien gave him a confused look, not knowing what he was talking about. With a roll of his eyes he responded with, "Cat pheromones."

"I don't see what the big problem is, nothing's happening to me yet." He said as he placed Plagg into his shirt pocket. "I have enough things to worry about right now anyway. So, to shut you up, I got you some cheese for during class today."

"Camembert?!" Plagg said excitedly.

"Of course, I'm not an idiot." He said. He felt slightly ashamed at that comment. He did seem to be an idiot lately. First with accepting a stupid dare, then with Marinette's crush, and last night with Ladybug. God, what did he do wrong? Or right?

He began to head downstairs and towards his ride to school.

Did he do something to set her off? Was it even because of him in the first place? For all he knew something might have happened between them. She was acting weird. Acting weird?! That was an understatement. He mentally slapped himself, he'd been doing that more often lately. She was acting much weirder, flirty really. She went so far as to try to take his suit off, he didn't even know it could come off.

He made it downstairs where Nathilie, as usual, was doing work at the front desk. This time however her head jerked up.

"Good morning Adrien." She said noticing he was heading out the door.

"Uh, good morning to you too." He said awkwardly, not sure how to react.

"Do you smell that?" She asked, he stopped in front of the door not expecting her to continue to talk. He sniffed and shook his head. "It smells nice." Confused by this, Adrien quickly made his way out the door and into the car.

That was, also weird. Adrien thought. At least I can relax on the way to school.

Adrien stepped into his homeroom classroom immediately noticing the dashing yellow blur that was approaching him. Once again Chloe was about to shower him with attention. It was kind of nice that she focused on him. He was glad to have at least one childhood friend with his class.

"Adrikins! You're here early. What happened yesterday? I had no idea where you were!" She said in her loud squealing voice. Surprisingly, it didn't irritate his ears like it used to. "I didn't even get to show you my new phone!"

"I'm sorry about that, I was out with-"

"Do you smell that?"She said cutting him off. He was about to respond again when she lifted her hand to his face. She began smelling the air around her, eventually leading her head close to Adrien's neck. "Are you wearing perfume?"

"Uh, no." He said confused. Was this part of the Pheromones, smelling nice?

"Well I have to admit, it is the nicest perfume I have smelled in a long time. Where did you get it?"

"I'm not wearing any perfume." He said defensively.

"Fine, don't tell me. What were you about to say? Something about where you were?" She said placing her hands on her hips. A blush slightly showed itself at this action.

"Right well, I was out with Marinette. She had asked me out on a date." Adrien could visibly see Chloe tense when he said Marinette's name, and even more when he mentioned the date.

"Sabrina isn't here yet, want to sit down to talk about this?" She asked jabbing her thumb in the direction of her seat.

"Um." He hesitated, she didn't seem like she was actually in the mood to talk. What's worse is that his face was becoming even hotter and more red by the minute. He didn't know why but it didn't make him feel comfortable. Maybe he should have listened to Plagg and stayed home. He didn't feel like being around others right now.

"We never get time to talk to each other anymore. It'd be nice to, uh, sit down with you for a minute." She said awkwardly. She even breathed a large sigh afterwards, usually she was more confident. Especially around Adrien, he knew she just wanted to receive praise from him, or Ladybug.

"Uh," Adrien started, unsure of what to do, the situation being weird to him. But it would be nice to just sit down with her. "yeah, why not?" He said as he began walking towards the seat.

He was abruptly stopped when he was grabbed by the shoulder forcefully. Not expecting this, he turned around confused, forcefully turning to get the hand off him.

It was Nino, but why would Nino get his attention so forcefully. They were friends, maybe something happened.

"Dude." Nino started, not seeming upset at him, maybe he wasn't having a good start to the day. "You have to tell me what happened yesterday!" He was clearly more excited about the 'date' that he had gone on.

Adrien was about to go sit down with Nino when he was once again stopped, this time by the wrist.

"Adrien was about to sit with me." Chloe said aggressively yanking Adrien back to her, her lack of upper body strength didn't help her in this endeavor. "You can talk to when class starts."

"Sorry, I did say I would sit with her." Adrien said, dismissing Nino. He mouthed 'sorry' to his friend and headed over to Chloe's desk.

Adrien made a small toss of his stuff to his seat upon sitting down. It was odd sitting closer to the window. Not that he felt awkward sitting there, just that the difference of sunlight was significant. It'd be easy to get distracted by the light during class, it was a wonder how Sabrina was a top student. But doing two people's homework would make having to remember things easier he guessed.

"So!" Chloe said sitting down, once again her movements awkward. She seemed to have her arms tensed and restricted, she was usually very relaxed around him. "What's this about a date with Marinette? She didn't force you did she?" Chloe asked trying to place her arms on the table to support her.

"No she didn't force me." He said calmly trying to make her more calm as well. She wasn't acting normal, her breaths were a lot deeper. And it seemed that she was sniffing the air with every breath. "I just went to her house and we hung out, kind of like what we used to do." She folded her legs, her eyes slightly widening as she tilted her head back. "I take it that you really like that smell?"

"Oh yes! Is it that obvious?" She said with a large exhale.

"It's pretty obvious, but I can't smell a thing." He answered.

"It is just heavenly! Whatever it is, keep using it." She said with a chuckle at the end of her sentence. He let out a small chuckle as well, not wanting to be left out. She brought herself to the conversation at hand. "So are you dating Marinette now?" She asked with a smile. She must really be liking this smell, she smiled when she said Marinette's name.

What exactly did Plagg say again? Looking for a mate? He really hoped that didn't mean what he thinks it means.

"No, we aren't dating. We're just friends. It was a casual date to say the least." That sounded like the nice way to put it. He really didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't something he felt comfortable talking about in general.

"Class starts in ten minutes, I still have work to grade!" The teacher half yelled across the classroom. He didn't even see her come in. nor did he see the empty rows behind him fill up almost completely.

"What were you saying?" Chloe said with a roll of her eyes towards the teacher.

"How I'm not dating Marinette?" He said slightly disgruntled. Chloe responded with a flick of the wrist that insinuated 'go on'. "Well we have another one planned after school today, I'm going to try to make it clear that I don't want to date her. I think she might have the wrong idea."

"Oh that poor girl." Chloe said in a happy tone, he wasn't sure if it was because of her getting dumped by him, or if it was the smell.

He noticed the door open to have Marinette walk in. that's odd, normally she's late by a few minutes. Guess she set an alarm. She was followed by Alya who tried to get a sneaky kiss from Nino as she walked by. He could even see Sabrina getting to the top of the stairs.

"I should go." He said pointing to Sabrina. Chloe hardly noticed and continued to smile and agree. If Marinette was going to act like this it's going to be harder to talk to her.

"Hi Adrien!" Marinette greeted. Sounding less enthusiastic than usual. He could tell why, he knew all too well. She stayed up all night, that's why she was early. Still not technically early, class was delayed.

He sat down and was about to start talking to Nino so he could get the questions over with. He noticed a bit of a glare coming from both Alya and Nino. Maybe they knew what he was going to tell Marinette. He was about to start the conversation when the teacher decided to cancel the delay, finishing early.

That day of school had to be the most awkward. Knowing that everyone could smell the same smell that made Chloe putty. This caused him to be tense when he could hear everyone shifting, coughing, and worst of all, the smell made the teacher sit down to teach class. Or he was over analyzing everything. Something not helping his case was the fact that he was part of the awkwardly shifting crowd.


	10. awkward

**This chapter has smut**

 **finally**

 **why is it late?**

 **Ask a lamppost**

Why the hell was she feeling like this? Earlier, she could have just thought she was really hungry. But now she had no control over the feeling that engulfed her. She didn't stop her mind from wandering during class. There wasn't even much to do, for half the day the teacher showed the nature channel. She didn't even know what she was thinking until it became physically evident what was going on. In fact, it seemed every one was the same way. Except Nino and a few other guys.

She had turned around to look at the rest of the class out of curiosity, but decided not to do that again. But from her quick glance, nearly everyone looked uncomfortable. She may have also seen what may have been something she didn't want to watch. She didn't know what was actually happening. But the air around her sure smelled great.

The same was for Adrien. Throughout the whole school day he had been shifting and changing positions in his make matters worse, he had been paying extra close attention to what was around him accidentally. He noticed that Nino had looked over when he was shifting, making a very awkward situation where neither looked at the other. He could even hear the odd breathing right behind him, which he normally didn't notice, it usually happened after Alya made Marinette yell or laugh at something. Hearing this though, made him more uncomfortable.

His thoughts were clouded with questions, and immediate answers near the end of the school day.

What happens after school today? Adrien thought. You're going with Marinette. Going with Marinette where? On a date. Why am I going on a date with Marinette? You said yes when she asked. Why is she breathing heavy? Pheromones. Why do I have pheromones? To mate. And mating means? Sex. Fuck.

Almost immediately upon realizing this, the bell rang, awakening Adrien from his frantic thoughts. Thankfully, he could hear Alya pull Marinette aside to talk. But that still left Nino and Chloe. He knew he could avoid Chloe before she went to her locker, but Nino was inescapable.

"SO! Tell me what happened girl, I need to know!" Alya said shocking her friend from her daydream. Marinette gave her a confused look, causing Alya to exhale a sigh. "During your date! You called me twice and I think you remember what happened the second time you called." She said with a wink.

"Oh, well, not much happened." She said trying to get Alya to stop asking questions, of course, this didn't work. "The only thing that happened was that we ate some food and played truth or dare." She said, remembering how she had learned Chats identity.

She was quickly pulled from that thought as she once again inhaled the air around her, trying to drift her back to her fantasies.

"Actually! I have to leave now. I'll talk to you later." Marinette said as she started to get her bag off the ground. Preparing to leave. "I actually have another date with Adrien today!" After she said this, she could see a large smile appear on her friends face. She was probably happy that after all this time, something was finally happening between the two. She didn't show it, but the fact that she said she was going on ANOTHER date with Adrien filled her with joy, temporarily making her forget that he was Chat.

"It went well, I guess." Adrien said to his friend. Nino was still determined to ask questions about the so called 'date'. Unluckily he was interrupted by the girl he had said date with.

"H-Hey Adrien!" Marinette squeaked out, as she was back to blushing. To be honest, she looked much cuter like that. Among other things.

Adrien tried to clear his mind of thoughts like that as he tried to respond.

"Hey Marinette. You want to leave now?" He asked clearly wanting to get this over with as fast as possible. She was surprised by his question, thinking that he was looking forward to the date. This caused her to blush again, trying and failing to get a response out. God damn did he think that was adorable. In fact she was adorable. He thought. She's downright sexy!

As his mind trailed away, and Marinette kept trying to think of what to say, Nino stood up behind him. He gave Adrien a slap on the shoulder, snapping him out of his stupor.

"Good luck bro, gotta go, I have things to do." He said making a quick leave from the two in front of him. Adrien gave a nod to him in response.

Nino walked away and headed for the door. Before he even made it halfway he was stopped by Alya.

"I'm coming with you." Alya stated as a fact than an option.

"I have things to do today. I can't just hang out because you say so." He stated in response. Trying to walk around Alya awkwardly.

"I'm part of your schedule now, too bad." She stated again. Leaving the room with him.

Oh god he's staring! Why is he staring?! Marinette thought. Did I do something? This really isn't making it easier to answer him. What did he ask again? Oh right the date. He wants me to come with him on a date! He wants me to come with him! Oh god he's looking at my face again.

"Sorry!" Adrien said loudly by accident. Knocking Marinette out of her daydream. He ended up looking at her body by accident. Noticing all the curves that she had. He hadn't noticed before how well they looked. How, arousing they were. He tried to keep from thinking that, telling himself that it was just the pheromones. It was the only reason he could think of. He was even noticing the curves on pretty much everyone this morning. Chloe, Sabrina, even Alix, it was the only explanation.

"So, we should probably get going. I already thought of a place to go, if that's okay with you." He said, trying to move this along.

"Yeah. we probably should." Marinette managed to squeak out. She couldn't even speak around him again. If only she was Ladybug, then she could overcome this feeling and talk to him. This caused her to feel a small wave of dejection flow over her. She shook the feeling off, thinking to herself that if he was willing to go out with Marinette again, then something might happen. She hoped that he wouldn't turn her down and grow to like her. She wouldn't stop unless Adrien tells her that he's not interested.

They walked out of the school building in silence, both doing their best not to make it more awkward than it already was. Both of them wanted to start a conversation but not knowing what to say.

Marinette in an urge of curiosity to distract herself from her thoughts, started the conversation. "So, where are we going?" She asked. She took a deep breathe before of speaking causing her smell that wondrous, exhausting, relaxing smell again. Was it coming from him?

"Well I thought we could go to L'Ambroisie."

"WHAT?!" Marinette screamed, attracting a few heads of onlookers. Realizing this, she blushed again. "You seriously don't expect me to be able to go there do you? Don't you need a reservation?"

"I didn't expect you to pay for yourself." He said looking back to her face with a serious expression. Although in his head he was freaking out. "Although, I did forget about the reservation thing." There goes that option. He had hoped that he could tell her how he felt in a nice, fancy, restaurant. That would have softened the blow, eating great food makes everything better. "I had planned on taking you to dinner, got any ideas?"

"We, could just go to McDonald's." She said much calmer than expected. She was actually scared for a moment when he suggested going to such an expensive place. Guess being scared takes the embarrassed part away for awhile.

"Thanks." He responded smiling to her. Causing her to blush again.

After that, they both started walking over to the diabetic restaurant. It got harder for her to control herself. During the school day, she learned that she was feeling utterly aroused. For nearly no reason, she was just really fucking aroused. Thank god the teacher put on documentaries. Throughout the whole day, she merely got to think about her fantasies. Drifting both from what she would do when she got home, to what she wanted to do with Adrien. But it was easy to simply sit there and think about those things casually. But now, she was walking right beside Adrien. And it seemed like he was the owner of the smell that happened to make her feel something.

Adrien on the other hand, was doing his best not to feel anything at the moment. He was feeling the same thing as Marinette, but he tried his best not to let it show. To make matters worse, she was walking really close next to him. It made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He wanted to keep the situation as it is, if he could even do that. To be honest, he really wanted to relish what he was feeling. He wanted nothing more than to keep Marinette beside him, hell, he wanted her much, much, much closer than she was now.

They saw their location around the corner, not realizing how long they were walking in silence. They entered their destination and had a small awkward fumble about who should pay.

"I'm still paying right?" Adrien asked turning to his companion. His companion, that sounded nice in his head. She responded with a sense of intensity he didn't expect out of her, especially from her.

"Of course not!" She said, throwing his offer out the window. She said it turning as she told him this. Not even a second had passed when she realized that they were looking at each other, and her face was once again flushed with colour.

"Why not? I have more than enough money, I should pay." He said, also flushing as he looked forward. He reached into his pocket for his wallet while also adjusting his pants. There was only one person in front of them now.

"No, I asked you out, I should pay." She blushed as she realized what she had said. This was it, an actual date with Adrien Agreste. She could die happy. That thought quickly went away from her mind, thinking, no I couldn't. Her face still kept the flushed face that only continued to grow in colour.

"Well what are you going to get?" He asked, trying to trick her, it had worked on Nino.

"Um," She thought, she eventually pointed towards the menu. "that, why?"

"Now I know what you want, go find a seat. I'll bring your cup when I order. Speaking of which." It had worked, now he might have a few seconds alone to himself. She had walked off, clearly a little upset he had tricked her like that. She sat down and placed her schoolbag off to the side. She sat in a booth not far from the door, but far from the other people sat down. It was like she was choosing to be in the center, kind of awesome.

He ordered the burger meal for Marinette and for himself, a bag of apples and a cup of water. He sighed when he looked down at his meal, he really wanted a burger but he couldn't have one. He handed her her cup and she left to fill it with some clear soda. He had watched her walk by accident. It had become a bit irritating now. All day he was filled with this feeling he wished he could get rid of somehow. Now that he was with Marinette, walking close to her and sitting close to her, it became very difficult to try and hide. Now his mind wandered, encouraging this feeling he had. He had watched her walk, noticing the jiggle in her butt. Why he was staring at her butt, he didn't really remember. What he did remember, was that he was in public.

She sat back down and looked across the table towards Adrien who was staring at her with a small smile. To be honest, she wasn't sure what that meant, but she wanted him to stare longer. The stare he had didn't seem bad, but instead, very alluring. "Adrien?" She said quietly trying to get his attention.

"Yes Marinette?" He responded, becoming aware that he was staring but still in a blur of thoughts that left a smile on his face.

"What are you going to eat?" She asked noticing that she was the only one that had food. His response was simple. He held up a small bag of apple slices. She gave him a confused look due to that being his only response. "You can't be serious." Adrien however, had thought of the best response instantly. He didn't want to tell the truth.

"I have to save room for later, just in case." He smiled to himself as he finished saying this. He looked down at the same time and noticed that she was halfway done with her burger already. He didn't even notice her pick it up, were they just that relatively small?

"For what?" She asked curious, taking another bite of her burger, nearly finishing it.

"Well if I recall, my offer was still on the table." He said. He said this placing his fingers up to his mouth making an unmistakable innuendo. She blushed immensely and stopped chewing on the last bite of her burger. He couldn't be serious, could he? I'm sure he's Chat. And Chat said he only liked me as a friend. Was I wrong? Maybe he isn't Chat and I just nearly had sex with a random guy last night.

Adrien however had different things going through his head, such as, success. He felt a sense of winning. He felt as if this was it, he had completely convinced her through his flirting. In the middle of the day, he would never thought of genuinely flirting with her, for something like he was now. It was a large change that happened within the last hour. He forgot about keeping her as a friend. He had forgotten about Ladybug. Now, he wanted Marinette. He could almost feel his eyes glazing over with a stare due to how he felt. He knew how he felt now, and he was feeling lustful. And he was sure Marinette was too.

Seconds after he said his last line, Marinette jumped up from her seat with the trash. She made a speedy walk towards the trash and back towards Adrien. Her face still blushed as if she had used ketchup as foundation.

"Wanna go back to my place and, uh, Play video games." She was so A-FUCKING-DORABLE.

They had walked fast down the street, slowly increasing their pace as they approached Marinettes home. The only thing going through their heads, the fantasies they had already had during school.

"Marinettes home!" Sabine had yelled to the back. FUCK. They had forgotten that they would have had to get past her parents. Sabine had looked again and saw Adrien. Clearly knowing how Marinette felt about the boy, her mom got a smirk on her face. "And she has a boy with her!"

Marinette had lost most of the colour drain from her face when she heard her mom yelled that. Sabine once again took notice.

"Don't worry Marinette, Tom's out getting some food. But where were you?" Sabine had questioned. "I had gotten a bit worried."

"She was getting something to eat with me ma'am." Adrien spoke up, seeing how Marinette didn't want to speak at the moment. He also wanted to speed this up as much as possible. He could tell he still had a bit of a blush on his cheeks. "She had told me about this video game she has and I wanted to check it out." This caused Sabine to laugh a bit.

"Any friend of my daughters is welcome to come over. Would you like some muffins? I made some extra." She offered.

"No thank you, gotta keep that model diet." And with that he had nearly pushed Marinette upstairs. Eager to spend as much alone time with her as possible.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Sabine had asked a bit too late as they were out of earshot.

Adrien had opened the trapdoor and let her to her room.

They were now in her room alone, blushing, fantasizing, and very horny.

"So, Adrien-" She was cut off when she was met with a strong pair of lips over hers. It was so sudden, and fierce. She had been wanting this for more than a year now. And no more did she want it than today. She walked into him, pressing her body against his, his kiss still very dominant. She had tried fighting for dominance, but she was simply putty in his hands. She could feel his tongue begging for a fight so that she couldn't give. She could feel his hands tighten, one on the back of her head pushing her mouth into his, and one very low wrapped around her waist.

Adrien had an idea burst into his head, and made a plan to use it. He pushed their mouths together tightly, not letting her go out for air. He gripped her head pulling a few of her hairs causing her to groan into his mouth. He could feel her struggle for air and gave it to her. She gasped as she was finally allowed to breathe.

"Smell me." He said in a demanding tone. She had complied and smelled his neck, not sure why but didn't want to do anything to offset the mood.

There it was. She felt like she had been brainwashed. The sensation of the smell completely turned her into a pile of steaming hot sex. She wanted sex badly. She wanted him badly. No more of the thinking, she just wanted him.

Feeling that she was becoming loose, he had quickly put her against the wall. His mouth now gaining dominance over hers again. He pulled the hand he had around her waist to hold her up only by the one holding her head. He had moved his hand to her crotch area and began rubbing softly. She moaned into his mouth as the sensation of his hand was unexpected and greatly welcomed.

"Quiet." He breathed as he took his hand and slid it under the belt of her jeans. She could feel his cold hand brush by her skin and her hair until it finally touched her folds. She had tried to let a loud moan escape from her throat but was cut off by Adrien's mouth again. His fingers began to play with her entrance as he slowly began sliding his fingers in and out.

He had made it so she had landed on her bed with him on top. His fingers still playing with her as she tried jerking her hips. She had looked at his chest where a shirt was. Awkwardly, she pulled the shirt off him and nearly succeeded when she was confronted with the part of his arm down her pants. He had looked up to what she had done, and was about to remove his hand when Marinette had grabbed his face and plunged it into hers.

She had taken her free hand and begun to undo her pants, which had also been an awkward amount of movements. At first, she had to push the belt line down at all angles, shifting and nudging, making it harder for Adrien to please her. Then she had to kick and then drag down her pant leg with her other foot. And even after all that, she somehow still had her panties on.

She was irritated with this until she was shot with a wave of pleasure that spread throughout her back up to her neck. Adrien, noticing this, used that time to remove his hand and throw his shirt away. Marinette in that time also managed to remove her shirt and somehow her bra luckily. She was pretty sure Adrien didn't know how to undo a bra. But that still left Adrien's pants, which had become very uncomfortable for him. She sat up removing her panties, and sneakily had her hands go to the zipper of Adrien's pants. She had gotten the button and the zipper undone before she nearly collapsed. She had accidentally taken another whiff of the person in front of her. Maybe she only needed to keep smelling him, she thought.

Adrien had finished taking off his pants and was back to laying on top of Marinette. His manhood laying atop her entrance. She was nearly dying from this, she wanted this, she needed this. Her hand made her way to grasp his erect member, she didn't think to look nor did she think about how it felt in her hand, she merely focused on the loud grunt that escaped Adrien's mouth when she grabbed it. She moved it around herself trying to find where her entrance was herself. When she found it, his manhood nearly fell into her, along with his whole body. He was now inside of her and he, wasn't moving?

He noticed that she noticed this and grew a blush that didn't come from the heat they had created. "I-I have no idea how to move." He stated. He looked down at her face which was completely lust filled. But she still had a confused look to her even with her mouth hung open. He began to chuckle at the sight in front of him. "Sorry." She began to laugh as well, although she wasn't as audible as he was, making her sound like muffled laughter.

He began to lift himself out of Marinette, once again causing a moan. He kissed her again to muffle her moans as he began experimenting with how to move. He shifted his legs and shoulders for a while before getting comfortable. He was still kissing her to keep her from making any loud noises.

He didn't get to stay in his new position for long as he could feel himself get to the edge. He kept thrusting until he was at his limit. He pulled out sharply causing another loud moan to come from the girl beneath him. He replaced his member with his hands to pleasure Marinette as he felt himself release onto the area above her sex. She was probably going to think that's disgusting. He didn't think about that as he slowly fell asleep a top her.

 **Sorry this is a bit late**

 **do I really care?**

 **No**

 **I try to update on friday night**

 **recommended fanfic**

 **MariChat: Chat Out Of The Bag**

 **by**

 **123pearlshipping**


	11. i don't know how to make titles okay?

Where was he? He could tell this wasn't his bed. His bed was comfy and slightly cold. This was warm, bumpy, and ridged. And he was cold. Not wanting to wake up, he curled into himself, cuddling whatever he was on top of. He felt his hand slide under whatever it was, grasping when he reached it's end. He slowly opened his eyes in feeling the need to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he saw a peaceful Marinette. She wasn't flustered, albiet a small blush, she wasn't determined. She was peaceful. Her lips were parted slightly and her hair splayed across the bed around her. She looked cute to him. He looked down still half asleep, trying to gauge where he was. He looked down to her neck where small bruises were forming. His head kept going until he reached her chest. She was fully exposed under him. He squeezed tighter looking away, trying to figure out what had happened.

She hadn't woken up yet so that's a good thing. He could still get dressed before she woke up. He wouldn't leave though, that's what the assholes did in movies. He thought about what he would do when he got dressed. Would he have to wake her up? He didn't know, but he was getting colder the longer he stayed still.

He started moving slowly, doing his best not to disturb her sleeping form. She appeared to be out cold. Lucky him. His arms were easy enough to move out of the way, but his torso was where most of his weight was. Slowly, he moved his arms over the sheets until he could push himself up. The bed made a loud strained sound from the crushed springs. He winced and slowed to a halt at the sound, but upon opening his eyes, she was still asleep. He continued moving, slower this time, much more careful not to make any loud sounds. When he finally got himself up off the white bed-couch-therapist chair thing, he instinctively stretched.

In his stretching he made a small grunt he barely noticed. Marinette stirred at the sound shocking Adrien. The small grunt was what was going to wake her up after all that, that thought irritated him slightly. Luckily, she curled up herself, finally being allowed to move. Sighing, he turned to look at the ground to see where his clothes were thrown. His pants were close to the bed and he put those on first, a little upset at how they were cold compared to how much warmer he just was. He found his shirts across the room at her work table. He hadn't noticed how far it had been thrown, he hadn't even remembered taking his shirt off.

He put his shirt on without the jacket with a thoughful look on his face. What _did_ happen earlier? More importantly, what time is it? He sat down at the computor and turned it on. This time she had closed everything, going far enough as to shut down the whole computer. He waited a minute hoping that she also turned down the volume so they wouldn't be greeted with the normal start up sound. When the screen finally loaded, there was a password lock. He felt a sense of confidence with his actions as he typed in 'Adrien'. It didn't work. He then tried his last name. Then his full name, then her name, then her name with his last name, then his name with her last name, none of them worked. He eventually gave up on getting into her computer and went back to his jacket to look for his phone. It was only seven at night surprisingly. He hadn't expected it to be so early, he felt like he had been asleep for hours. Turns out he was only asleep for about one hour.

"Woke up huh?" A voice behind him said causing him to jump. Plagg was holding a piece of cheese in his hands like usual. But his voice was laced with disinterest towards the whole situation. "You're lucky that I filled your bag with cheese today." Was the only comment that his small Kwami gave.

Adrien was a bit freaked out that his Kwami was just talking like nothing was going on. "Be quiet Plagg!" He said in an angry whisper. "You might wake Marinette." He said as he pointed behind him to where she layed.

"You should probably get her a blanket." Was what Plagg had to say in response. Seeing Adriens frantic panic at how he spoke made him chuckle lightly. "Stop worrying Adrien, She isn't waking up soon. Go ahead try." Plagg told Adrien as he gestured for him to go wake her.

Reluctantly, he walked over slowly, bending down when he got over to her. "Marinette?" He said hesitantly, not really trying to wake her. He got a irritated groan in response, clearly telling him to screw off and let her sleep. "Marinette, you got to wake up and put clothes on." He said trying not to laugh at how cute the small groan was. She was like an ant threatening a spider, he didn't know how to react seeing her like this.

"Do it yourself." She muttered out. This time she was more kind in her response that had more than a single sound. Hearing this, Plagg ducked back into Adriens backpack, she was more awake than he thought she was.

This time, chuckling to himself, he responded. "You want Adrien Agreste to dress you?" This got an actual response out of her. Her eyes slowly opened as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes with a yawn as she lifted her head back. She had stretched, letting Adrien view her whole form. He could really tell how well her body looked. Her breasts were small compared to the models he had to work with, causing him to blush. Her stomach didn't cave inward nor did it make a full rounding surface. Her body was a compilation of small curves that complimented eachother. He felt uneasy looking at her like that. She even made a small moan when she finished stretching.

"Please grab my clothes for me Alya." She said as she put her arms down. He didn't move at this, there was probably a way to go about this well, but he couldn't think of a way.

"I'm not Alya." He said after waiting for when he thought was a long enough time without saying anything.

"HOLYSHIT!" Marinette yelled when she jumped from hearing him. She hadn't expected to see a boy as the first thing she saw when she woke up. She hadn't expected to be naked either. She immediately covered her breats and folded her legs. "ADRIEN! What are you doing here?!" She yelled, he had hoped the sound didn't carry to the lower floors. And he especially hoped her parents didn't hear her.

Sensing that she was about to scream some more, he did the first thing that came to mind. He needed to shut her up somehow. He kissed her. Much softer than he had before. This time, he wasn't fighting for dominance, or for his own self indulgence. It was soft and short. But not nearly as short as a simple peck on the lips. He needed her to be quiet and he lingered on her lips for a bit longer than necessary. When he opened his eyes he could see that she was dazed. He had done what he intended. And a thought crossed through his mind that it was super weird that he was kissing a naked girl who was basically his stalker and didn't quite recall what had happened.

He parted their lips and cupped her face so that she would calm down. "Okay," He began. "what to you remember?" She wasn't listening to him, already doing what he had asked anyway. Her face grew hotter and more blushed as every second went by.

"C-Can you give me a blanket?"

 **Unfinished chapter**

 **But I'm already late to upload**

 **Recommended fanfic**

 **From your memory**

 **By**

 **RavenFollower13**

 **Damn she writes good**


	12. history lesson

"K" Adrien said as he stood up. He walked over to her actual elevated bed, going up the stairs. Marinette sat there, wondering if what she was thinking really happened. It couldn't have, could it? She was naked, so it probably did happen. Oh god. She's naked! She's naked in front of Adrien! Adrien saw her naked! She freaked out tensing up.

Adrien came back down from the stairs with a forced smile on his face. He wrapped the blanket around her, allowing her face to be the only thing showing. He didn't know what to do, it was easier earlier when he was hyped up. But now, he was tired, he was exhausted, he didn't know what to say to her, and he didn't know when it was okay to leave. And he really wanted to leave. He wanted out of there, badly. Everything about the situation to him felt, grody.

"T-Thanks." Marinette said as she blushed burying her head into the blanket. She didn't know how to feel. She finally got what she wanted for the past year. She didn't even know how she worked up the courage to let this happen. Yes she did, it was that smell. Whatever Adrien had on him was very alluring. She smelled the air softly to gauge if it was still there. It was, but much less than before. But still enough to make her feel, something.

"You should probably take a shower. I bet we both stink." The sudden words caught her off guard, separating her from her thoughts. She couldn't tell that he was trying to leave. The way he spoke sounded sincere, especially with a smile. How could she tell what he was thinking, that he was freaking out. He was too good of an actor.

"Yeah, I probably should." He stretched himself, not making a sound. When he finished he let out a small breath that Marinette grasped at. And she couldn't help but get flustered again as a thought entered her mind. "Does this mean that we're dating now?" She asked rather fast throwing the question into his mind like a rock from a sling. Were they?

"Uh, I think so?" Adrien said with a shrug. Marinette was about to show her happiness and gratitude, but she was cut off. "I got to go. I might be late if I don't leave now." He lied.

He awkwardly leaned over to kiss her forehead before he left. He didn't say anything else before he left. He just, left, like he was being rushed out of there. She didn't think much of it as she was still processing the fact that she was now dating the guy of her dreams. No more worrying about simply breathing wrong around him. No more needing to go on crazy schemes with Alya. Alya! I should call her, she thought.

She got up and walked over to her bag where her phone was. Her blanket still draped around her. Beaming with joy she didn't waste any time going through her bag. She grabbed her phone and was slightly surprised when she saw that her phone was already open to Alya's contact. Had she opened it during the date? She didn't dwell on that when she immediately pressed the call button.

No answer. That was weird. Alya knew Marinette was out on a date, she expected her to be sitting next to the phone with anticipation. Oh well. No need to worry about that! She thought as she discarded the blanket and headed towards the bathroom. She only had two thoughts in her head that made her giddy. The first being that she was now dating her model crush. The second being that Adrien had slept with her, meaning that Adrien wasn't Chat in the slightest. He couldn't be.

She felt happy, not questioning anything.

Adrien was the opposite. Questions were all he had. And he was running out of questions. All of them he knew, he just had to ask them again.

I don't like Marinette, do I? No, of course not. I don't think of Marinette like that, I've never thought of her like that. Then what was everything that just happened?

He expected to feel something when he asked himself that question. Like something inside of him had changed, or he'd come to a realization of some sort. That didn't happen to him. Instead, he noticed he didn't have much of a long walk before he got home, he could already see the top of his mansion. He already knew what just happened.

It was lust. That was it. A loss of control all because I'm Chat Noir. But that was different. As Chat Noir I have as much control as I want. And I probably would have made the same mistake as Chat. That was a good word for this, a mistake.

He mulled it over in his head, building a few questions that he would ask his Kwami.

He made it into his house. Slipped by Nathilie without being noticed. And all the way to his room. Although, it would be kind of hard to be spotted in a house this big that only has around eight people in it at a time.

By this point he was irritated with his situation. The fact that he made so many mistakes. In the very recent hours. He checked, and it was only about an hour that he was asleep at Marinette's.

He threw his bag onto his bed and proceeded to fall forward, suffocating his face with his sheets. Plagg flew out of his bag enthusiastically with a yawn. Without looking he could tell Plagg went for the cheese under the bed. It was almost a routine at this point. The small price to pay for being the great Chat Noir was a small flying cat that never stops eating cheese.

He relaxed for a while, listening to the small creature eating his food in an unnaturally loud manner. When he was calmed, he felt the need to say something. He had plenty of questions, but most of them he didn't know how to ask with words.

"So," Adrien began. His Kwami, with a mouth full of cheese, made a small grunt acknowledging him. "how long is this supposed to last?" It seemed like a good question to ask.

"I don't know." He responded, not giving it much thought.

"What do you mean you don't know? I really don't want to go through the next year feeling like this."

"Do you think that this happens often enough for me to know this? There were only four others that had this happen." Plagg stated.

Adrien knew that tone of voice, it was the voice of someone who was about to give a spiel about something. He had heard it all too well from both his father and Nathilie. Although his father would talk about how important his modeling is, and Nathilie would just talk about how important his strict diet is.

"The first one was a shock to me, in that time most people didn't have actual clothes and it was okay to walk around naked. It was a fright fest. I think it even ended a rivalry between groups due to women actually wanting the guy." Adrien didn't want to hear all this and let out a groan. "The second time it happened, it was much more odd. Back then, Chat had this clay mask thing that he insisted on wearing. People called him a god back then, but I guess I am technically a god so that makes sense." Plagg took another bite of cheese. "Thing is, with the first guy, it took about two months to stop going through the puberty. And with the second guy, it only lasted a few weeks. But the girl was the weirdest."

"There was a girl Chat?" Adrien said raising his head from his mattress.

"Yeah, but she was a bit off about it. She had it for like, a month but she abused it. She was charging so much money for everyone that approached her. They didn't refuse, they poured everything that was in their wallets out for that girl. Now the fourth guy was a bit smart about it. He had it for a week, but he didn't do anything."

"How did he manage that?" He said asked, now sitting up.

"Simple, he was a terrible flirt. He had nothing to his name. He was kinda royally screwed no matter what."

"Oh."

"Don't worry kid, you've got plenty to your name." Plagg said jokingly, knowing that Adrien didn't want anything to happen.

"That's the problem!" He said laying back down on his back. Falling backwards with a resounding thud and spring from the cushions underneath him. "I'm worried about making another mistake like before... it was a mistake, right?" He knew it was, he didn't need his reasoning backed up, he just wanted to know what his Kwami thought.

"It wasn't a mistake." Plagg said nonchalantly, surprising Adrien. He was about to question when his thoughts were interrupted. "She smelled like bread and cookies, a friend of mine really likes those." This statement raised more questions than earlier.

 **I should probably say that this is meant to be a crack fic**

 **Nothing is meant to be taken as seriously as an actual fanfic**

 **Sorry for the late chapter, i've been busy with reading kevedd and ferbella**

 **and high school musical**

 **I really want to write a ferbella story alongside this one**

 **please review if you think I should write a ferbella story**

 **recommended fanfic**

 **Enough**

 **by**

 **Lilly-Belle**


	13. The first day

A brand new day. Friday. But a wonderful Friday. She couldn't believe she had managed to fall asleep last night. It was too good to be true. This was going to be the first day that she was dating Adrien. She didn't know what would happen. Would Adrien act differently around everyone? Would he tell off Chloe? How would Alya react? All these questions ran through her head as she wore a smile walking into school.

She was late, like usual. She saw Alya sitting in her seat, secretly on her phone, not taking notes. Nino was below her taking notes like usual. Next to Nino was an empty seat. Adrien wasn't at school today. She still kept a smile on her face, he was probably just doing his job.

She received a slight scolding from her teacher about being late but that didn't matter much.

When she sat down, Alya didn't give her normal response of immediately talking to her. Marinette then remembered that she had forced Nino out on a date yesterday. She made a note to ask Alya about that.

By the time lunch rolled around Adrien still hadn't showed up to school. His shoots usually never tear him out of a full day of school. Marinette started to worry but remembered that he was a model. She knew she shouldn't worry. Everything was perfect. Chat Noir wasn't Adrien, she was dating Adrien, Chloe hadn't talked to her today, and so far that damned wonderful smell wasn't around. She had thought for a while that the smell was coming from Adrien, she wrote that off as wishful thinking.

"Tell me everything now!" Alya nearly screamed into Marinette's ear as the bell signaled lunch. Marinette, still processing the very fast words flung at her stuttered with her answer.

"W-What?"

"The date girl! You can't just have a date with Adrien, not text or call me, and come in here with the stupidest smile on your face, and not expect me to ask anything!" Now Marinette was caught up, and she didn't want to tell her friend everything. Like she could keep that from her friend. It was only a matter of questioning before her friend literally knew everything. "First question, where did you go?" Of course her friend would have set questions to ask.

"Well first we went to McDonald's."

"And then?" Her friend asked with unneeded enthusiasm.

"And then we went back to my place."

"Go on."

"And that's it." Marinette realized there was no way Alya wouldn't find out.

"Bullshit girl, that can not be it. What happened when you two got to your place?" Yet another power of the great reporter in Alya, calling out every ones lies. Except for mine about Ladybug.

"Well he stayed for a few hours and then he left."

"Let me phrase this better because I know that there is no way that you could come in here with that big a smile on your face just from that. What did you two do together?" Dammit.

"We slept for the most part." She said hopping to get Alya off her back as soon as possible. Unfortunately, Lunch had only gone by five minutes. Leaving the next fifteen for as much questioning that she could take.

"You were asleep." Alya said dumbfounded.

"Yep."

"Both of you?"

"Yep."

"At the same time?"

"Yep."

"Together?"

"Yep." She could tell Alya was going to continue asking the same thing for a while and started tuning her out, still giving the same answer.

"So you slept with him?" Alya said with a grin.

"Yep." She said not realizing what she said until it was too late. "WAIT, SHIT!" It was too late, Alya had already grown a huge smile on her face and took a deep breath.

"AHH!" She let out a long screech that held the same note for a solid five seconds. "I can't believe it Marinette! I'm so proud of you! How did this happen?! Who started it?!"

"SHH! Keep your voice down!" Marinette silently yelled at her best friend whose status she was thinking about changing due to extremely recent events. "You don't see me asking about how you fucked Nino."

"There is a difference." Alya responded, now in defense mode.

"Really, how?"

"Well for one, he's my boyfriend and second, we've been doing it since your date with him." Alya said proud in her defence. Honestly, Marinette didn't know how she could say all that with a straight face. "And we're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

 _RING!_

It was like a gift from the heavens, literally anything else. Marinette pulled out her phone to see that Adrien had texted her.

 _'Can u come to the park?'_

She couldn't believe it. Ten minutes left of Lunch left and he expected her to go to the park. That's five minutes there and five minutes back.

"Um, I gotta go." Marinette said to Alya as she started putting her bags on. She stopped mid putting stuff on her back and started to panic internally.

"Where are you going girl? Slow down. Alya had watched her pick her bags up to only put them back down, frantically putting on perfume. Clearly it was Adrien. "I think that's enough perfume, is that-" She took a moment to sniff the air that had been contaminated by Marinette's frantic attempts to spray perfume everywhere around her. "-coconut?"

"Why? Is it bad?" Marinette asked again as she began picking up all her stuff.

"No, but don't you think-"

"Sorry but I have to go." Marinette said as she speed walked out of the classroom as fast as possible.

When Marinette was gone Alya was left in a half empty room in the wake of a love crazed friend.

"Alya, got any lotion?" Nino asked leaning back in his seat to look up at her.

"Sure, but give me your deodorant, I need to get rid of that coconut smell."

Adrien had no idea why he thought that was a good idea. Sure enough, She had responded eagerly, agreeing to come to the park. He thought he could avoid any problems as long as he didn't go to school. Apparently, according to Plagg, the pheremones were more active when there were more of the opposite gender around. Plagg didn't even know for sure. It wasn't like scientists could research this phenomenon. He tried to get out of school by asking his father if there were any shoots he could do. Fortunately there was one that was supposed to happen that night. Doing them now meant more time tonight with his Lady.

It had hit him like a train that it wouldn't do any good when he showed up. It slipped his mind that he had make up artists and hairdressers that were female. Even the lighting person was a girl today. Needless to say, it didn't help his situation at all.

He was technically done already, he only had one more pose to do, but that could take anywhere from a minute to an hour. He was already sitting down being instructed on where to look and how he should look in that direction.

He didn't know what to make of it when he saw Marinette coming into the park. Nor did he know how to feel when the cameraman said how perfect his face was when he saw her. Fortunately, that shot had apparently been the best out of the batch and they decided to wrap everything up.

Marinette looked exited for something, he was sure part of it was that he simply texted her in the first place. He couldn't lie that when he saw her he was relieved. He also knew what he was doing was wrong. He was about to make another mistake. But, she didn't see it as that. It was clear as day that she didn't regret a thing. What exactly was it that he did to make her feel that way about him he may never know.

It was probably just the impulse that he had all day that prompted him to text her in the first place that lead him to do what he did when he was told he could leave.

Filled with blind confidence, he walked over to Marinette and greeted her with a kiss. His hand cupping her cheek while the other one rested at her shoulder that he slightly pulled closer towards him. He hardly noticed that he closed his eyes to kiss her. But it did leave a placemarker in his mind when he opened them. When he opened them he was struck with a strong smell of coconut. It invaded his nose, almost choking him with the lack of regular air around him.

"Coconut?" Adrien asked, trying to resist a cough stopping it in his throat painfully.

"Y-Yeah, why? It it too-"

"PERFECT! Adrien! Don't move!" They heard the camera man. They must have looked wonderful together because there were cameras on them almost instantly.

"Don't freak out little lady! Just keep looking at Adrien and smile for us!" He said. Adrien didn't even notice how she had reacted. Her face was extremely blushed due to the onslaught of attention. It was sort of adorable.

Adrien let out a small chuckle in his throat.

"How about putting your hands on his hips?!"

Very slowly she raised her hands and placed them on his side. Her movements were very awkward as she tried not to fidget or run away.

"WONDERFUL! This will be the perfect cover for the magazine!"

 **10,000 views or whatever**

 **He's taking a long time for the next chapter**

 **He must be working hard on it**

 **Nope**

 **I'm just being lazy**

 **So about ferbella**

 **phineas and ferb**

 **Ferb x Isabella**

 **anyone think that would be nice?**

 **Please review if you think I should write ferbella**


	14. A short walk

What did he just say? Cover? Cover of a magazine? No. No, can't happen. I can't be on a cover of a magazine, especially not with Adrien.

"Are you okay with that?" Thank god Adrien could see how uncomfortable she was. Once again adding traits to the perfect list. That and he seemed to actually care. Alya would have tried to convince her that it was a good thing that she was going to be on a magazine cover. Nino would have complained about the fact that I wouldn't want my face on a magazine. Adrien actually asked her. "Hey, hold up!"

Adrien ran over to the photographer trying to get the picture away from him. Unfortunately, he didn't want to give up the photo so easily.

"Well I do need to ask the girl if she's okay with it, I guess." He said begrudgingly. He walked over to Marinette, puffing out his chest. Marinette blushed seeing the new confrontation. "Are you okay with me using these photos?" He asked straight forward.

"N-No sir." Marinette squeaked, hoping he heard her so she wouldn't have to answer again.

"Fine, next time don't come into the photo area unless you plan to have pictures taken."

"But I didn't-" But he walked away without letting her finish. He went back to reviewing the photos with his coworkers. She decided he was a tad bit of a jerk.

"Where were we?" Adrien asked as he walked back to her. She didn't expect him to walk over to her so casually. But they were dating, so she should get used to it. And he still walked over to her casually as friends, but back then he didn't know she liked him.

"Oh yeah." Marinette exclaimed in a small burst of inspiration for a conversation. "Is this where you've been all day?"

"Yeah, kinda." Adrien said as he walked Marinette out of the park. She didn't know where he was taking her. And he didn't know where he was taking her either. He was still deciding whether or not it was a good idea to date her. He didn't want to in all honestly. But it seemed to please her. And if what Plagg said was true, then it would probably be a good idea to have a girlfriend. Although, he'd much prefer Ladybug. "I haven't really done a photo shoot in a while, and I was getting worried that my dad would be upset about that. If I don't keep him happy then I probably wouldn't be able to go to school." He took a breath of air and almost choked again, how much coconut perfume did she put on?

"Is your father really that controlling?" Marinette asked. She took a breath of air and nearly sighed. There was no denying it, the smell was coming from Adrien. She didn't know why, but the smell had an affect on her. And so far, she really liked what it did to her.

"Yeah he is. I think that's a reason mom left." Adrien said with a bit of nostalgia in his eyes. He could remember all the fun times he had with his mom. He could remember activity she made him participate in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that your mom left. When did that happen again?" Marinette asked trying to continue the conversation. She was also trying to build up the courage to hold his hand. But they were in public and she was also trying not to embarrass herself in front of anyone that saw them.

"It was about a year and half ago, I don't even know what happened to her. My dad won't tell me a thing about her. Last time I asked he got really defensive." Adrien exclaimed on the verge of quiet yelling. She could tell he was really passionate about the subject and she couldn't blame him. Having a parent just disappear and the other on not saying a word about it. If there was ever a need for a soap opera moment, that would be a perfect scenario.

"Sounds harsh."

"Yeah, but I'm trying to get over it. That's what dad says I should do, it sounds like it's the right thing to do." That was a slight shock to her, from what she heard, he didn't like his dad. She heard that his father was a jerk, according to Nino and Alya. The only experience she had with Gabriel was when she won that one contest that she couldn't remember the name of. She could remember the experience, but not the name, funny. But what really shocked her was the fact that he squeezed her hand at his last statement. It was weird feeling something like that from him, she actually forgot that she was on a date with her, and he was trying to flirt with her, again. The simple thought made her blush slightly.

"I-I thought that you didn't like your dad." She said trying to continue the conversation. Where were they even? Taking a look around, she could tell that she was nearly to her house.

"Of course I like my dad! He's my _dad_! It's just that he doesn't really make fair decisions all that often." Didn't they have somewhere to be? She could see her house quite a ways away now.

"Are we going to my house Adrien?" He almost didn't hear her. He nearly went on a full rant about his dad. GOD. About his DAD. How awkward would that have been?

"Uh, yeah. I thought we could go back to your room." He said confirming two things for her. One, that they were headed to her house. Two, that he actually liked being with her. Granted it was only yesterday and she didn't know whether or not he was a virgin. That and maybe he didn't like being with her, that maybe she messed up somehow yesterday and wasn't any good. She felt so awkward when the thoughts had entered her mind. Did she do a bad job? She was having the time of her life but did he feel the same way? Did she really mess up and make him not want to ever do that with again? She knew she was being insane about the whole thing, but it took longer to calm down about it because she couldn't just talk to Alya about it.

"Oh." She said softly, walking in silence until they got to the door.

Adrien had his hand on the door knob and began to push the door open. In that very quick moment, she realized what was eating at her. She was at home, during the school day before school let out. She was skipping her classes. She was about to walk into her parents bakery with Adrien Agreste while skipping classes.

She pulled his arm away from the door dragging him a bit farther down the street. "Y'know what? I don't think we should stop at my house yet. We should be getting back to school." She said as she continued walking, slightly dragging him along. Surprisingly, he didn't protest.

Adrien felt very dejected. He thought everything was going smoothly with Marinette. Maybe it was the part where I started talking about my dad he thought. Nah, I'm sure she wanted to go back to her room, it's just her parents. She didn't want to get in trouble, of course she didn't.

They had walked for a while without speaking, quietly making their was to the school they had ditched. That had been the plan, to go back to school and wait till it was over. Marinette was deeply regretting her decision. She had nothing to do but breathe the air around her. The scent entered through her nose and she could taste it in her mouth. She couldn't actually describe it. It was weird, being able to smell and taste it without coming up with at least a word to describe it. But it made her feel fantastic.

In a sense of Deja vu, they both saw a police car speed pass stopping them in their tracks, then another and another. Clearly something was happening, there wouldn't be that many police cars simply for a school activity.

"Actually, I think it would be much better if you go back home, I can just wait in a store till whatever this is blows over." Adrien said trying to get away.

"Yeah that sounds good." Simply agreeing so she could leave as well.

They both made a slow dash away from each other. Neither of them actually made it that far away from each other. Both made their way into a near alley.

Chat immediately made his way to the school, determined to get as much done to make sure everyone was safe.

Ladybug saw him as he made his way across buildings. Honestly a bit confused with why he was so close to where she was. She didn't linger on that thought long, but she did want to make sure Adrien was at least safe.

She made her way slowly across the street and noticed there actually weren't any shops, she couldn't see Adrien either. She assumed that he was okay.

She started to make her way towards the school only to see a large garden surrounding the front of the building.

 **So I really don't know how to tell you this**

 **I'm doing this as I go along**

 **Literally most of this is written near midnight when I want to stay up longet**

 **Staying up means more delusion**

 **I don't check for errors**

 **Remember, this is a crack fic**

 **If you have any suggestions please tell me them in a review**

 **Other than that, I've been stealing ideas from other fics**

 **Recommended fanfic**

 **Selfless**

 **By**

 **Ghostgirl19**


	15. i don't have a title for this

**Not gonna lie**

 **It's after midnight**

 **I forgot a lot of what I already wrote for this story**

 **I'm not willing to read it again**

 **So prepare for something odd, probably**

So apparently this is a plant akuma, again. These are usually the easiest to take care of. Ladybug thought as she looked around the school. She assumed that it was caused by Chloe, once again, again. The only thing she couldn't place was where Chat was. He usually was on the case immediately, unless? No, I already decided that wasn't the case.

She continued denying the thought in her head as she swung to the roof where vines were already making their way to overrun the building. All she had to do was find the person and figure out what the akuma was attached to. It was usually a pot with some nice looking flower in it.

"Damn it Chat, where are you?"

"Sorry Lady." Chat said landing behind her. She immediately felt a waft of a lovely stench come from him. A very familiar smell, she thought. "I was really needing a quick run. Just to exhaust myself. I had the time. Lady?" She hadn't moved since he showed up.

Damn, I forgot I still give off pheromones, she's probably thinking about fucking me again. As much as I would love that, he thought, that should be under different circumstances.

"WE SHOULD FIND THE AKUMA NOW!" Ladybug screamed snaping out of her stupor. Doing her best to ignore the feeling buring inbetween her legs.

Once again, like all plant akumas, it took virtually no time. The pot this time was the guys hat, making it the easiest target ever. People wanted to talk to them. The police wanted to thank them, well, they wanted to thank Ladybug. Alya wanted to interview her, which is always fun. Chat went over to the guy that was akumatized again.

"Second time right? Chat asked.

"Yeah, you remember me?" The kid asked shifting uncomfortably.

"How could I forget the guy that tried to drug me with catnip?!" Chat asked throwing his arms up and sitting next to the guy.

"I. . . Don't remember that." He shifted away again. "Dude you reek of something." He exclaimed with a mock laugh to ease the tension.

"Oh, you can smell that too?" He got a nod as a response. "How about this, you tell me why you got akumatized and I tell you why I smell like this?"

"Yeah, fair trade I guess. It was mainly because of Chloe."

"I knew it!" Chat said with a smile.

"Well my garden at home wasn't doing too well either and there was a parade I wanted to participate in but that didn't work out. That just added to my load, then my cousin came over, was allergic to pollen but really wanted to see my plants. And then I got in trouble when I let him see them and he got sick. Chloe was just the pin on the gernade." He said as Chat listened, and if he wasn't, he sure looked like he was. "Okay, now you."

"Oh, the reason I smell like this right?" Chat asked a little hesitant.

"Yeah."

"I'm in heat." It was like peeling off a bandage, he was immediately happy to finally let this out. Even if the guy got a really blushed face after that. "You see, being Chat Noir, I also get the abilities of a chat as well. One of those, unfortunately, being that I go in heat. So now I'm basically going through cat puberty and that means releasing pheromones that basically sends out a message to everyone around me that says 'FUCK THIS GUY!'" He accidentally yelled out in frustration and gained the attention of almost everyone around.

"Don't worry, I can save this." He whispered to the guy.

"AND FUCK CHLOE TOO!" And that seemed to do the trick. Many of the onlookers went back to Ladybug, and the rest were just staring just to stare. That was normal though. Even before, this, he was still very attractive.

"And with that I think it's time for me to go."

"Why? Are you going to detransform soon?" The guy asked as Chat stood up.

"Nah, I can stay like this forever if I don't use cataclysm, which I didn't." He said as he started walking over to Ladybug.

She was still resisting her urge she felt as Chat was many feet away talking. Which made questions difficult. Many were easy. How does it feel to save the day? Again? Who are you? Who is Chat? And one from Alya being a bit odd. Is Chat dating you? She heard it before, many times. But this time she didn't want to say no. Mainly because of what the smell did to her. And she was having trouble convincing herself that he wasn't Adrien.

Oh god he smells so good!

"Lady." He said grabbing her shoulder. He didn't realize it but the grip on her shoulder sent a shiver across her body that was quite sensual. She was thankful that the suit didn't get wet or else there may have been a reason to close her legs. She hadn't closed them in fear of locking up and she was thankful for that as well, everyone would definitely be able to tell what was going on if she did that.

"I'm gonna leave now, you should too, before you time out." He warned her.

He left immediately and was immediately relieved that he did. The leather was skin tight and that sprinting from earlier didn't entirely tire him out. Although he was curious. If the suit was skin tight, and it gave him larger muscles and made it look like his abs were flat and harder. Would that apply for other parts of his body? Ugh, now wasn't the time for that. He could go home, or he could go to Marinette's house. He didn't want to bother going to Marrinette's, but it seemed like the best choice. She'd be happy to see him either way.

He went around a few corners making sure he wasn't followed and swept into an alley. He detransformed and leaned against a brick wall. Her house was about two blocks away and he could make it there in a matter of minutes.

"So are we going there or what?" Plagg asked munching on some cheese. Adrien didn't answer immediately, he was still weighing his options.

"I'm just not sure what she sees in me Plagg. She should like Chat Noir more." He began venting.

"And why shouldn't she be into Adrien Agreste? Y'know, rich, famous, model, fashio-"

"Don't remind me. That has to be it though right? All the stuff I have to my name, right?" He began to walk in circles.

"Okay kid, why should she like Chat more than you?"

"Because at least when I'm chat I have fun, I'm the hero, I save the day, and he's great. I mean really, what's not to like about Chat?!" By this point he was just upset. Plagg could see that it was the pheromones from exhausting himself, but this would be a fun show if he didn't tell him that.

Adrien continued to mumble until he got to her house and by then he calmed down, almost normal.

When he found that Marinette wasn't home he began walking back to his home.

Marinette was a roof a few buildings away from where Chat detransformed.

She had followed Chat a few streets behind. She didn't want to do what she was doing, but to be honest, if she didn't she would feel like she was going insane. There was just too much tempting evidence. She didn't want it to be true. Chat being Adrien just seemed so, insane! How? Why? She couldn't be dating Chat Noir. That would be wrong.

She flung herself across the rooftops over the alley where Chat had darted behind only moments ago. He wasn't there.

Okay Marinette, she told herself, he's around here somewhere. Look inconspicuous like spider man. Yeah, do that.

She flung her yo-yo to another tall building nearby hoping she could spot him without being spotted.

There he was. In an alley. That's it. Confirmed. I've been dating Chat this whole time. I fucked Chat Noir. I need a moment.

And she laid down on the rooftop closest to her. Detransformed and didn't care about what Tikki had to say. She didn't care if anyone came up there and saw her. To her luck, no one did. In her mind she laughed and said sarcastically.

"How lucky am I."

 **This is a crack fic**

 **On my other fic "oneshots" I worked really hard on the first half of my second chapter**

 **I'd appreciate if you left a review on that story**

 **leave comments**

 **but keep them constructive**

 **I can't just keep getting vague things like "i love this story"**

 **Sorry for the long wait for a chapter**

 **Will weekly upload start again?**

 **Most likely not**


	16. nothing happens nothing happens

"I can't do this." Marinette groaned. "Not over the phone."

"You have been going on like this for the last hour." Tikki whined from the top of the bed. On the bunk below Marinette was staring at Adriens contact in her phone. "Would you just do something already?"

"But doing it over the phone is just so-"

"THEN DO IT IN PERSON! STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT IT TO ME! IT'S BEEN AN HOUR OF THIS! GOD!"

Marinette just laid in shock from what she heard from her happy go lucky kwami. She expected Tikki to apologize about that but she didn't. She decided she was probably right. But if she had to do it in person she would probably get to hot and bothered to actually do anything.

She wanted to break up. It didn't sit right in her head when she thought about it. She didn't like Chat, but Adrien was Chat, so that put a damper on things. She had been around Chat for nearly three years now, if she was going to like him she probably would have made a move and given up on Adrien, Chat.

She really liked Adrien, she'd give him the moon if it were possible, but Chat? Actually.

"Tikki?"

"What now Marinette?" Tikki groaned, getting ready for another hour long repeat.

"How long have me and Adrien been dating?" The question stopped both of them as they tried to think of the answer.

"I'm. . . Not sure. A few weeks, a month probably."

Adrien still didn't notice any problems that he didn't already have. He could tell that his little cat puberty thing hadn't lessened yet and was getting worried. The longer it went on the more chances a problem would arise.

It had been three days since the pathetic plant akuma made the gardening club very confident for any upcoming competitions. It was also a day that Marinette scheduled a date. Like, an actual date. Most of the times they would go to get fast food, hang out around school, or just go straight to her house. But this time it was an actual date, set up by her. That hadn't happened since, well, they weren't technically dating then. Hopefully she'd be able to contain her libido until after the date. If she could do that then things would go just peachy.

"You gonna stay the whole day this time?" He heard Nino ask.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I've been skipping too much as it is" He replied. He'd been taking most of the day off to avoid the awkward situation that he created upon entering almost any room. Although he'd gotten better about controlling himself, due to having an outlet, he didn't think that everyone else was getting better at it. Although it did seem like Marinette had gotten better, and so had Nino, Alya, and by some turn of fate he noticed Chloe locking eyes with Nathan for very long periods of time during lunch. Whether that was due to him or he just missed a lot during these past weeks he had no idea.

"Seriously, are you even listening?" Nino half shouted at Adrien. He didn't even realize he was being talked to.

He made a gesture to indicate that he ahd no idea what Nino was talking about.

"Ugh, Alya talked to Marinette last night."

"They talk everyday, there's nothing new."

"Yeah, but-" Why does there have to be a but? "She said Marinette was very emotional about the date today."

"Yeah, but she was always like that about trying to ask me out." Nino was about to retort when he got an odd look of realization on his face.

"You knew about that?"

"I had an idea."

"You knew she had a crush on you?"

"Not exactly but the pictures on her wall confirmed it."

"I'm sure Alya can interview you better than me." He said not being able to think of anymore questions. "Man, I felt really confident when I started questioning you."

"We've all been there buddy." Adrien said giving his friend a pat on his shoulder.

At the end of that conversation the girls walked into the classroom. He could Marinette wasn't feeling like normal. She gave an awkward smile instead of the confident one that she normally gave. It was like she was trying to keep her crush a secret. He wondered if his pheromones were wearing off for the rest of the school day.

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed although he was standing right behind her. She jumped when she heard his voice behind her.

Today wasn't easy. She kept going over the scenario in her head. Him, upset, her, in pain. Made her sex drive go up whenever he was near, but then she would remember that he was Chat and it would go down immensely.

"You said we were going to the cafe today?" He asked with a smile on his face.

God why did half of him have to be so sexy?

"Actually, we should wait on that." So far so good Marinette. Now all you have to do is speak smoothly and don't screw this up.

Alya, who was behind both of them, eyed her suspiciously. She wasn't head over heels today, nor had she been all that happy.

"Follow me." Marinette ordered as she dragged Adrien around to the side of the school building.

Both of them were alone. All she had to do was say her line. He would have to react. He didn't have a clue what was going on. It's best if she were to just do it, like a band aid.

"I want to break up."

There it was out. Now she hoped he didn't say or do anything that made her regret it.

"OK."

What?

Adrien scratched the back of his head and walked off into the streets. He got picked up by his limo and was driven off.

What? He was supposed to have a reaction. He was supposed to ask why. He was supposed to ask if I had a problem! He was supposed to care goddammit!

Marinette stayed on the side of the building for a few minutes until she decided to go home herself.

Adrien however, was rejoicing. The relationship he didn't even want to keep anymore was over. His cat puberty was over and he was free from an extremely active sex life. It was actually not very pleasant for the rest of the day. And unfortunately one of the make up people noticed and the guy fist bumped him saying 'lucky dog'. Simple to say, it made his life very awkward for nearly everyone involved.

But most of all, he could get back to Ladybug. He could tell she was off put when he wasn't flirting with her. Now everything would go back to normal.

Ladybug. That's right, they had patrol tonight.

Hours passed until it was night, both Adrien and Marinette were transformed and ready for patrol together.

 **Seriously, leave a review, do it anonymously, I don't care**

 **Send hate, tell me everything wrong with this story**

 **Give me a suggestion**

 **I'm making this story crap on purpose**

 **You guys should be upset that I'm giving you literally the worst I could do**


	17. well? what happened?

**Thank all of the people that commented on the last chapter, I read them happily and responded to a few of them. I encourage continuous commenting like that.**

Marinette laid on her bed, having the most boring time of her life. Not only was it boring, she was also livid. Adrien, the perfect boy. The boy she had been dating, fawning over, and sleeping with. He was a huge asshole.

He didn't even care when they broke up.

He didn't have enough decency to ask why or even feel bad. He just didn't care.

"Marinette?" Her Kwami interrupted her rage.

"What?" She snapped back upset that her anger didn't get to live out it's warpath.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news. But you have patrol tonight and the sun set a few minutes ago."

Patrol. That thing she had to do every few nights.

She sat up and stretched before transforming. Hopefully nothing goes wrong tonight.

Meanwhile, Adrien was happily jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Out of the relationship he didn't to see his lady who he is free to try and woo again. He no longer had to deal with the awkwardness people described as a nice smell.

Everything was great.

Hopefully he would keep it that way.

He was once again first to arrive at their meeting spot. That was normal though. Though he would be happy to tell her that he was single again. All he had to do was wait.

She was a bit late when she arrived, that was all well and good. But she looked pissed. Small talk should help with that though.

"Good evening bugaboo." Nailed it, he thought.

"Bugaboo? Been a while since I heard that name. What changed?" She asked with venom in her voice. She sounded like she was out for blood. He might want to tread carefully instead of going right back to normal.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

She sighed and sat down on the closest ledge. "Just had a hard day. Answer my question first before we get to me."

He walked over and sat next to her. She winced when she saw the huge grin on his face.

"Well I got dumped today." He explained with a laugh.

"Well don't look so beaten up about it."

"I'm not." He continued. "In fact it's great. It was an accident I was even in the relationship in the first place. It was all because of a stupid dare. Which I won." Great now he was gloating.

She took in a breath and smelled the air around her in the process. It was that same aroma that Adrien had and it had the same effect on her. Her anger was slowly going away as he spoke. If she had just been taking the other patrols slower and not getting them done as fast as they started she might have noticed that Chat was Adrien a while ago.

"Needless to say I'm happy that it's over. I never saw her as anything more than a friend anyway. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I didn't like her the same way. I felt like an ass the whole time."

"Why would you feel like an ass?" She asked trying to keep the venom in her voice. She wanted to hold onto her anger for as long as possibe. She deserved to be angry right now.

"Well it was kinda manipulative. I had these pheromones-"

"Pheromones?" She interrupted, intrigue invading her emotions.

"Yeah. I'm not too sure how it works but I think it's like human and cat puberty combined to help me find a mate. So she always wanted to, Y'know?" He said face flushed at the last part.

"Yeah I think I get it."

"OH CRAP!" He shouted.

"WHAT?" She yelled standing up with her hand on her yo-yo.

"I am so sorry about what happened the other week."

"What?" She had no idea what he was talking about.

"The other week. When you were acting weird. I am so sorry."

Oh, he's talking about that. When she nearly fucked him in his cat suit. Well as long as he never finds out that she was fucking him out of it she'd be fine.

She took another sigh of relief as she sat down. Unfortunately she also took a big whiff of the apparent pheromones and her legs relaxed a little too much to her liking. Her situation was only getting worse and worse.

"On a different note," She started. "how did it happen? The breakup, that is." Hopefully she could get some answers as to why he reacted the way he did.

"Well, she took us around the school, and told me we were breaking up."

"And what did you say?" Come on, what happened in your head?!

"And I said OK."

There was a split second where his eyes opened in shock and they sat there in silence for a solid two seconds.

"Oh god, I am such an asshole."

Well now he got it.

"Listen," She began. "why don't you do patrol alone tonight? I got a few things to do and it looks like you have a few things to think over." She finished as she started to stand up herself.

"Yeah. That sounds good." He said as he started the patrol route.

Now she could go home and be angry at him again.

Meanwhile with Alya.

Alya could feel a chill run over her even though she was cuddling Nino.

"I felt that, what's wrong?" He asked pausing the movie they were watching.

"I felt a disturbance in the force." She said as she threw herself off of him and retrieved her phone.

"What?" He asked to no avail, he was completely ignored.

"I knew I should've put my phone to vibrate instead of silent." She said as her phone beamed to life and displayed numerous texts from Marinette.

Nino leaned over her shoulder as she opened up the texts.

 _I did it_

 _do you know what he said?_

 _Alya?_

 _Pick up your phone_

 _alya_

 _he said ok_

 _he said ok and he walked off_

 _alya_

 _he is such an asshole_

 _to think I was with this guy for as long as I was_

 _was it my fault?_

 _Alya why aren't you answering?_

 _Call me when you get this_

"I'm gonna have to punch my best friend tomorrow." Nino said after reading the texts himself.

"Punch him for me too." Alya said angry as she went to go call Marinette.

"You aren't gonna punch him?"

"Like hell I am. I just want you to beat him up."

 **once again, I wrote this with no ideas.**

 **The next chapter will have marichat.**

 **And thanks to one of the comments I'm going to use and idea one of you suggested.**

 **Please continue to leave reviews.**

 **I'll probably use and idea you suggest.**

 **Because I have no ideas.**


	18. well?

**You can continue to expect long times where I don't update this story. This story only recently (length wise) got as big as my Golan the insatiable story. And I don't think I'll ever update that again.**

Chat ran across the rooftops of Paris as fast as he could. God dammit he was an idiot! How could he just do that to his friend?! He had to finish his patrol as fast as he could so he can apologize. Chat stopped at that thought. He couldn't tell her he was sorry like this. He would have to be Adrien for that. He could still apologize, right?

"So I can easily go behind her building and detransform. And by the time I get there she'll probably be really mad at me." He said out loud. He had to think this through, he had been such a dick earlier. If he wasn't on his best behavior he might make things worse. He thought that when his entire pheromone thing was done and over with that he could still be friends with Marinette. Yeah right. What a joke. How could he think that after a month of dating out and behind doors that they could possibly go back to being friends.

He tried to get his bearings on where he was and how far she was. She was only about two miles away from his guess. The perspective didn't help since he was pretty close to the Eiffel already. In fact, he was pretty sure he knew this building.

Chat walked over to the edge and looked over. On the balcony was a speaker and a box of what he knew were a few records. He was at Nino's! This was great, before he went over to Marinette's he could talk about it with Nino.

He slowly made his way down the wall making sure no one was in the corresponding room. Luckily for him, no one was, but he could hear a few loud voices coming from the next room. He hopped down onto the ledge and quietly walked over to the door. It was clear that Alya was there since who else would Nino talk to at this hour? His parents usually work night shifts anyway.

Adrien was about to walk his way into the other room when Nino burst though the door.

"Why does he have to such a dense idiot when it comes to these things?!" Nino yelled while rubbing his temples. "It's one thing to put up with Chloe, but to do this to Marinette?!" He yelled as he paced his way to the middle of the room.

"Coke or Mountain Dew?!" Alya screamed from the other end off the building.

"Dew please!" Nino responded as he tore away his hands from his face to look at the ceiling.

Adrien stood next to the door not saying a word wondering how long it would take for them to notice him. It was in the brief second where Nino was looking at the ceiling when he realized he made the second stupidest decision that day. How was he going to explain getting there? He couldn't say that he snuck in, the couch in the other room is on the wall. He couldn't say that he came in from the balcony, how the hell did he get on the balcony?

Nino turned his head to walk back out when he spotted Adrien.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nino yelled out of shock. He was not expecting him to just be standing there, in his room, for no reason.

"What's up?!" Alya yelled as she barged into the room, drinks in hand, to find out what the problem was. "HELL ALMIGHTY!"

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Nino yelled, clearly very frustrated and confused.

"More importantly. What the hell were you thinking?!" Alya screamed in protest. Nino seemed to be more confused by the second, especially with his counterpart asking different questions.

"About?" Adrien asked. He knew she was talking about Marinette, how could she not be. The only reason he answered the way he did was because, just like Nino, all the yelling made everything more confusing.

"About Marinette you DipShit!" Hey now, wait a minute. Actually, I deserve this, he told himself. "What in the American euphemism were you thinking?!" Both guys in the room got very lost and confused by that last statement. Nino tried to bring it into question.

"American-?"

"I'm stressed, it's not my best work!" Alya screamed in protest. "What the hell did you do to her?!" She screamed at the now shrinking Adrien. "She has been bawling her eyes out for the last twenty minutes blaming herself! She hung up and she wont even answer my calls!"

Well that just adds to how much of an ass I am, he thought. I knew she cared a lot about me. I knew she thought I cared too. Why in the living hell did I think an 'OK' would have been good enough?!

"Answer me! What did you do?!" Alya screamed again, pointing an accusing finger at his face.

"She, said that we should have broken up," They were staring at him with anger growing on there faces. "and I said OK." There was an air of silence after he said that. Both Alya and Nino took in a deep sigh.

Alya walked up to Adrien leaving half a foot between each other. She raised her right hand on her left side.

WHAP

She slapped him as hard as she could, hard enough to leave a red mark. Adrien didn't want to admit it, but when it came to getting hurt, he was a child the tiniest scratch could make him cry. He got better when he put on a tough face to look good in front of ladybug, but this was different. Alya was his friend, and he's pretty sure they still are, but this hurt. Which is why Alya was a bit shocked when a few winced tears left his eyes.

Alya left the room and closed the door behind her. His best guess was that she was going to call Marinette again.

Nino walked over to his nightstand and took the chair out from under it. He set it down in front of Adrien and presented it like it was his death bed. At this point he wasn't letting out anymore small tears. Which is why he instead held his throat shut as he sat down in the chair.

"Not yet." Nino said, gesturing for Adrien to stand up. Adrien did as his friend asked and stood up. He was a bit confused when Nino walked right in front of him.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Hell, were you even thinking?!" Nino started yelling at him. I guess it was easier to yell at him on his own instead of trying to let Alya take the lead.

"No."

"Of course you weren't, you usually don't think of how Marinette's doing, you never do.!"

"Hey!" He could stand the yelling about how dumb he was, but for him to be insulted on how he treats his friend? "I care about Marinette! What are you talking about?!"

"Oh yeah, you 'care' about her as much as everyone else, she's the girl in your class who you like to see from time to time. She means as much to you as she does to Chloe."

"How So?!" Adrien didn't care that he was getting talked down to about dumping Marinette, he deserved it, but he cared about his friends. He couldn't help but to be a bit spiteful towards Nino.

"Well for one, she says you only used her for sex!"

"Now wait a minute!"

"Am I wrong?! You told me the day after your first date that you didn't like Marinette like that. What, did you realize how much she liked you and saw free sex?" Nino yelled back.

"Of course not!"

"What's her favourite colour?" Nino asked calmly.

"Wha- What does that have to do with this?!" Adrien asked confused. Why would this even matter. He knew the answer, if you gave him a minute to think.

"Answer the question, what is Marinette's favourite colour?" Nino asked again, pronouncing every word clearly.

"It's green, but I don't under-" Adrien was cut off.

"Pink." Nino deadpanned.

"What?" Adrien nearly whispered.

"Favourite singer?"

"Um, Laura Marano?"

"Jagged Stone, you really don't know a thing about her do you?"

No, he didn't.

 **Sorry for the long wait. Not that sorry, I've been playing video games and watching youtube this whole time. Please review negatively and tell me in the comments what I should do next chapter, I never have any ideas. Kinda why it took so long.**

 **Recommended fanfic**

 **A Joking Matter**

 **by**

 **CallMehHayleeD**


	19. you know you want it

**If anyone is wondering. I might watch a few episodes. From the second season. As I have not fully seen the show, like, I've only seen three episodes then felt I knew enough to write a fan fiction about it. I only might watch the episodes from season two just for the chlonette tease.**

"Of course I do!" Adrien yelled defensively. He knew about his friend, especially his friend that was his girlfriend for the last month. He had to know something.

"What's her dads name?" Nino asked, ready to fire question off rapid fire.

Adrien was frozen at that question.

"Tom, her moms?" Adrien was still cranking the gears in his head as fast as he could and only stood there. "Sabine. Clearly asking things about her personal life is stupid."

"Hey!" He could have gotten those answers if he was given enough time to think

"Then what do you know about her?!" Nino yelled back shocking Adrien into falling into the chair behind him.

"I-" Adrien let out with a dry throat. He didn't notice before but he was on the verge of breaking down and crying. "I shouldn't have come here."

Nino sighed, clearly not liking having to tell all this to his friend. "Sorry about that but you deserved it. What did you expect when you came here?"

"I was actually headed over to Marinette's to apologize. But clearly I didn't know what I did." Adrien said, punishing himself at this point. "I should go." Adrien said standing up and walking towards the door. While walking over he brushed by Nino by accident, causing Nino to pinch his nose.

"Have you even taken a shower in the past month?" Nino asked, stopping Adrien in his tracks.

"What?"

"Dude, you haven't noticed? You've smelled like that for the last month, I'm not complaining, but seriously." Nino said, waving a hand in front of his face. "I kinda liked that you were wearing that stuff since Alya has been more touchy lately from it."

"You mean I still smell like this?!" Adrien screamed grabbing Nino by the shoulders. "I've been trying to get rid of this since it started!"

How could he still smell like this? Marinette acted so normal today. She even broke up with him! If he still smelt like this, why would she do that?

"If you were gonna apologize you should leave before it's too late. It's nearly midnight." Nino said retracting Adriens arms.

"Right. I'm leaving." Adrien went back to the door. "See ya."

Adrien walked into Nino's living room to see a muted TV with an angry Alya texting who he could only assume to be Marinette. He walked passed her as she glared at him and into the hallway. He made his way downstairs and outside. All the time still wondering why Marinette would break up with him if he still smelled like this.

"Still think it was a good idea to go in there?" Plagg asked from his shirt pocket.

"Well he didn't exactly figure out how I got in so no harm no fowl." Adrien responded with a slight chuckle, trying to cheer himself up. He made his way to Marinette's on foot. He could go in as Adrien or Chat Noir. If he went in as Adrien, it'd be honest and he would patch things up. But it would be super hard. He wasn't good at things like apologizing sincerely. He'd apologized for small things but he never handled it well when it was something that was actually important. It always felt worse than talking to his father.

But if he went as Chat, it would be easier on him. He could comfort her and maybe actually learn something about her. As much as he hated to admit it, Nino was right. He hadn't learned anything about her, the most he had was that she liked him. Or at least, used to like him.

Marinette had placed her phone under her pillow for the last half hour. She didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. But she knew that wouldn't work. If she knew Alya well enough it would be that she was already on her way over. Her phones vibrations got fewer and farther in between. And for a few minutes there wasn't any but it restarted soon enough.

Earlier she had answered when Alya called and broke down completely. She had been holding back tears but they all came out when Alya started talking to her. She couldn't help but feel used. But she liked it. She liked the thought that she was being used. She wasn't a slut. She only dated twice before Adrien. And he was the only one to have sex with her. As much as she hated that thought that he used her. The more she thought about it she became more okay with it. What was she thinking! It was wrong! She couldn't let it happen any more. But she still wanted that feeling that he gave her. She got so confused she chucked her phone across the room ending the call. Sure enough it started buzzing and she placed it under her pillow.

She just sat at her desk hugging her knees to her chest feeling like crap. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed but at least she was feeling bad about it now. She didn't want to feel good about what happened.

Her throat was dry now and she could only rub her eyes that let the last of her tears escape. She was trying to clear her throat when she heard clacks outside on her balcony. She looked over and saw the dark figure past the glass doors. He rapped on her doors to let her know he was there but let himself in anyway.

"Princess! Are you okay?!" Chat said in fake surprise. He knew she would be like this. Marinette could tell too. It was the way he said it, trying so hard to sound sincere. Alya even mentioned that Adrien showed up, he was no doubt told what state she wound be in.

Marinette looked back over to the concerned man in leather standing near her. Her gaze met his face and it felt like she was going to bawl again. She could only see Adrien. Someone that made her feel so good and happy. Someone who filled her days with glee and excitement. Now he was the boring try hard Chat Noir. Someone who no matter how hard he tried always seemed annoying to her. Sometimes it was nice, but most of the time made her bored.

She even heard that he hated himself as Adrien. Adrien was an act, and Chat Noir was the real one. She couldn't live with that, how could someone like Adrien not like his life? How could Chat Noir be the ideal?

She turned away and buried her head in her knees again feeling a reserve of tears on their way.

"Go away Chat." She struggled out more of a whisper. Being left out of breath, she took in another breath of air and that smell started to have it's effect on her. There was that terrible feeling again. That feeling that made her want to be used. It was his fault she felt like this and he doesn't even realize. She hadn't even questioned their relationship before either. The only thing they did when they were together was fuck like rabbits in heat. Or in this case, cats in heat. Sadly, Chat wasn't a lazy cat.

"My princess, I only want to know what's wrong. Who did this to you, who do I have to hurt?" Chat said trying to act courageously. As far as she knew he was only Chat Noir, one of the saviors to Paris that she talked to like twice. He couldn't tell that everything that was directed towards Adrien was also directed at his alter ego. When he didn't get a response he tried to pry further.

"Please," He began, kneeling down and pulling her to look at him. He was trying to do his best face of concern in hope of her letting up and telling him. "tell me what's wrong, I only want to help."

Chat was being an idiot. Only half an hour ago was it confirmed that he was still letting off pheromones. He forgot it already trying to think of how to comfort Marinette.

Marinette was doing her best not to breath in for as long as possible. Unfortunately that did happen. She had to breath sometime. She inhaled and let that feeling that came with the smell spread through her body. On any other day this would have worked on her. She would have let her ankles give out and her legs buckle and all that usually happened. She couldn't do this that time though. The feeling spread through her body and made her feel nice for only a second before coming back to her senses. She was doing her best to ignore this feeling. She needed to hate it.

Marinette jumped up from her chair an grabbed Chat by the neck surprising Chat. She did her best to not press herself against him with every breath she took as she dragged him out onto the balcony. Chat was left dumbfounded by her reaction as she released him and left him on the balcony. He didn't move as he watched her latch the glass doors shut so that he couldn't get in. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before he decided he should leave.

She picked up her phone and covered up in bed. There wasn't much else to be doing now anyways. Her parents didn't mind Adrien at all. What could they have to talk with her about? She would usually go to them when she felt bad but she didn't think going to them for advice would have been the best idea. Instead it was probably time to check what Alya had been sending her this whole time.

 _Answer my texts!_

 _Answer_

 _listen to me_

 _fine_

 _what are you even going to do now?_

 _It's not like you can just sit behind the guy in class now_

 _are you really not going to answer me_

 _I can't come over right now_

 _I wish I can but I can't_

 _Im sending someone else_

 _you can talk to them_

She was sending someone else over here? Oh well, she might as well wait for whoever it is.

Marinette sat there for five minutes before deciding whoever Alya was sending over might not come.

"Marinette! One of your friends came for a sleepover!" Her dad yelled up to her room.

"Send them up!" Marinette yelled down. She was having a little bit of fun wondering who it was. Ten bucks on Rose, eight on Juleka, five for Alix, four on Nathan, and she couldn't really think of anyone else that Alya would trust enough. She finished that thought as she watched the trap door open.

"I know everything! I have ice cream and scrabble, and if you'd like I even have some dresses for me. None for you though." Chloe said as she started climbing into Marinette's room like she owned the place already. "Lots of pink in here."

 **Crack fic means comedy right? This is a comedy.**

 **Leave negative reviews please. I don't just want the comments only saying how much you liked the story. Also post ideas for what should happen because I suck at this writing thing.**

 **Recommended fic**

 **Flowers in the Garden**

 **By**

 **Voice of Morgoth**


	20. SLEEPOVER! YAY!

**What the heck am I writing now, I don't know either. Some of you really like this story to which I say, I recommend other fanfics at the end of each chapter for a reason. So that you can read something good after this crap pile.**

"Chloe?!" Marinette yelled from shock. Of all the people that Alya could have sent over, she decided Chloe would be the best choice. "What are you doing here?!"

"Alya told me to come over." Chloe deadpanned as she continued looking around Marinette's room. "Jeez, an entire wall of his face, you had it worse than me."

"Okay, ignoring that." Marinette told herself. "Why did Alya send you?"

"She didn't directly call me first." Chloe started explaining. "At first she called Rose and Juleka, but they were a bit," Chloe took a breath before saying her next words. "preoccupied. So then she called Alix and he was studying pretty hard. So then she called Nathan."

"And Nathan turned her down? I'm starting to see a pattern." Marinette said with a roll of her eyes.

"Wrong. I didn't let him come over here." Chloe started, confusing Marinette.

"What do you mean you didn't let him come?"

"Well he's my boyfriend but he still has the hots for you so I couldn't just let him come over. So I snatched the phone and said I would be coming over instead. Then Alya explained the whole issue to me and here we are." Chloe finished as she fell down on the pink loveseat. She quickly propped herself up and said. "How can you sit in this? It's practically just wood and springs."

"I sit in it just fine. You're dating Nathan? How did that happen?" Marinette asked, laughing at the idea that she was a demanding queen. Chloe immediately got a smile on her face and directed all her attention on Marinette.

"He's amazing! I don't know how you resisted him, he's even better than Adrien." Chloe started rambling. "He's like, so! Talented too! Adrien can play piano and fence, but Nani can draw me in all my beauty." Marinette chuckled slightly. "What?"

"Did you just call him Nani?" Marinette asked a smile coming over her red face.

"Why yes I did, he suggested it and I think it's cute." Chloe responded, placing her hands on her hips. She forgot she was on the edge of the seat though so she fell back with a resounding thud. "Ouch, see what I mean? Wood and springs!"

Marinette couldn't help but giggle at the fact that the school bully was actually being nice to her. And for the fact she just hurt herself but that was just implied. How much had she missed this last month while dating Adrien. Come to think of it, he was on her mind all day during school when he was there. She hadn't noticed anyone around her. It was all because of Chats stupid pheromones!

"What now?" Chloe asked, noticing the glum look that took over Marinette's face.

"Well, could you tell me everything that happened this month, I haven't been paying attention to anyone." Marinette asked, Chloe already probably knew her situation with Adrien if she talked with Alya. She didn't want to just jump into that with Chloe, especially Chloe. "I can't even remember if you teased anyone this month."

"Well, Nathan and I finally became official. But that happened at the beginning of the month."

"Wait, you were already seeing Nathan and only just became official?" Marinette was stretching her suspension of disbelief as far as it would go.

"Oh yes, it just took a while for him to actually call one of our dates a date. So I call that being official. Rose finally made it clear to that dense goth that she liked her." Chloe said as she picked up the shopping bag with ice cream and started walking over to where Marinette was. "Kim and Alix started dating, which was a bit surprising to me. Always thought they hated each other." She finished as she sat down.

Marinette couldn't believe that she went the entire month not knowing what happened with everyone. Usually she would be the first one to know. At least she could tease Chloe a little bit.

"And you only made one akuma this month as well, I think it's a record." Marinette quipped. She felt smug saying it.

"I see what you're doing. You want to talk about me when I came all the way over to talk about you!" Chloe said accusingly pointing a spoon in Marinette's face. She watched as Chloe opened up a small container of chocolate ice cream and handed it over to Marinette. She then opened a cookie and cream ice cream for herself. "I came all the way over here at night, bought commoner ice cream, chewed out my boyfriend for still liking you, all because Alya thought that he would be a good choice to comfort you. Please, if that happened he'd be trying to get sloppy seconds from you." Chloe said causing Marinette to cringe. "I did all that so that we can talk about Adrien. And I am not going to let that go to waste just because of how amazing I am at being your friend."

"Friend?" Marinette said, feeling her hands freeze over from holding onto the ice cream.

"Yeah, what else are we? I mean, I thought it was obvious."

"You have done nothing but tease me and humiliate me all year."

"Yeah but that was when I liked you."

"When you liked me, what does that mean?!" Marinette was now angry and confused. She had no idea that tonight would be such a roller coaster.

"Well yeah, even Alya thought it was obvious. I was trying to get your attention but it didn't work with you. Thankfully it worked with Nathan. Did you know that he has a journal full of sketches for everyone in class? Kinda creepy if you ask me." Best thing to do is ignore it, best thing to do is ignore it. Marinette repeated in her head.

Unfortunately things only got worse when a loud thud came from the middle of the room. Chloe and Marinette both looked up and saw the skylight open, letting in the cold air. They looked to where the sound came from to see Chat Noir smiling with his eyes closed holding bags in both hands.

"I brought you Chocolates and ice cream princess." He chuckled to himself, eyes still closed. Clearly unaware that there was another person in the room. Chloe was the first to speak up.

"What the Fuck?"

 **just a real quick update meant to build comedy in the future**

 **clearly this is a break from cry cry emotional stuff but that can be later**

 **recommended fic**

 **His Meister, Her Weapon**

 **by**

 **Sulfur Dusk**


	21. I'm a young boy, I can't write girls

**Yo, I urge you to, read better crap. At least read glitter covered crap. I don't understand why all of you are eating up slop. I may or may not have just compared you to a slop eating pig.**

"Chat Noir?!" Marinette yelled out of shock.

"Chloe?!" Chat yelled.

"HOLY SHIT!" Chloe screamed shutting everyone in the room up. "Why is Chat here?!" She screamed at Marinette pointing at Chat.

"I just came back hoping that I could-"

"Back?! He was here earlier?!" Chloe continued to yell.

"I told him to leave!"

"Why was he even here?! Why did he call you princess?!"

"That's his nickname for me!" Marinette yelled now confused at everything that was happening.

"He has a nickname for you?! How many times has he been here?!"

Chat decided it was best to just stand there and act like nothing was wrong.

"Is this why you broke up with Adrien?!" Chloe accused.

"Yes! I mean, No!"

"Then why did you say yes?!"

"This is a very intense line of questioning!"

There was a small moment of calm after that. Both girls were panting from yelling at each other for that long. They were both trying to steady themselves when Chloe said something the others hadn't picked up on yet.

"Why does Chat smell like Adrien?" Chloe asked.

"What?" Both Marinette and Chat asked, surprised by her question.

"You," She said pointing to Chat. "Why do you smell like Adrien?"

Now Chat was worried. He might get found out now just because of something he can't control.

"He um, gave me some cologne for saving Paris so many times. I guess it was his way of thanking me."

"Okay then, but me and Marinette here were going to have a moment until you so rudely interrupted." Chloe said, going back into her normal bitchy mood. Marinette and Chat were only slightly surprised, but not for long they both knew Chloe. They both knew that she could have her favourite characters sidekick from her favourite book, and she would be upset that she didn't get the main character.

"Um, right! I got you some stuff Marinette. I got some flowers, some chocolates, some ice cream, and I even got some of your favourite, McDonald's." Chat stood there holding his bag up as if he was right in what he was doing. As if he came thinking that would work.

"What?" Marinette said dryly. She could feel her tears ready to flow again but instead she wasn't sad. She was angry.

"It's McDonald's," Chat started, nervous. "I-I'm sorry, I just heard what I said, who has Mc's as their favourite? You like it though, right?" Chloe already had her phone out at this point, even if it was Chat instead of Lady, she was still going to get this on film.

Marinette stood up and started walking towards Chat.

"I've only been to McDonald's once in the last two months!" Marinette was standing right in front of Chat at this point. "And you think that one time means that a gift will make everything okay?!" Marinette took the bag away from chat and flung it out her balcony doors. Chat watched as his best effort fell over the side. He didn't notice as Marinette went around him.

"GET OUT!" Marinette yelled as she started shoving him towards the balcony. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Marinette's voice started to break as she got him outside. "Just." She finally allowed herself to start crying. "Please. Don't come back."

"Okay." Chat didn't want to deal with whatever was pushing him out. He didn't know what to do with this. The best thing he could think to do was get out of there.

At this point Chloe had stopped recording, she thought she had enough. Enough of what? She didn't know, she had it though.

"So, should I stay?" Chloe asked calmly, she still didn't have the compassion that she should have but at the least she was trying.

"Yeah, please." Marinette said coming back to sit down. "I need something to distract me from all, everything."

Chloe was still new to everything that she was doing, she had seen it in movies but after all this time the only experience she had was when she was on the hurting side. And the only one that was there for her was Sabrina and her butler.

"Want some ice cream?" Chloe asked handing Marinette the ice cream she was holding earlier. "You never opened yours."

"Yes, please, thank you." Marinette said collapsing onto the floor and immediately started opening the ice cream and began gorging herself. If she could, she would eat her mind away from everything that just happened. Like really, McDonald's?! She went there one time with him and immediately he thinks it's her favourite. Does he really not know anything about her?! At least, at least he didn't catch on she knows. If he didn't pay any attention to her, then he would never notice that she obviously knew who he was. Unfortunately, she didn't think anyone would no matter how obvious she was. It was clear to her that she would never had suspected Adrien to be Chat unless she saw him change like she did.

"So I'm new to the whole, making friends feel better thing, how do I start?" Chloe asked. No matter how bad she was, it was priceless for Marinette to see how hard she was trying to be a good person.

"Well," Marinette felt odd right now, she honestly wanted to feel disconnected. She couldn't, but she could try. Chloe was here to help her. And hopefully she actually would. "I am wondering, why is it that you used to like me?" She didn't know what she felt like doing. But she would do anything to feel any bit better. Right now she would do anything.

"Oh, well," Chloe started, rubbing the back of her neck. It was easy to see how off put she was by the question after everything that already happened. "I guess it was just how pretty you are. Seriously if it wasn't for the fact that I liked you I would be seriously jealous." Was that it? She was just pretty? That can't be the only thing. There has to be more to her to her friends other than she was pretty. It sounds like something Adrien would say. She knew he would say tons of things, but that's probably only because he knows that pretty isn't enough.

"Anything else?" Marinette asked. She knew Chloe was dense but she knew Chloe had standards. Extremely high standards. On second thought, Chloe was with Nathan so, maybe not.

"Oh of course. For one you are an amazing designer." Okay, now Chloe seemed very ready to start listing just about everything. She probably was going to do that now anyways.

"You're the only one that can bring a smile to everyone in class." She could really do that? She knew she was friends with just about everyone in class but really. A smile came to her face. She was starting to feel a little better, just what she wanted. "You are never one to back down no matter how many times I tried to humiliate you or put you down. Sorry about that." She always thought that idea was stupid. Bullying to show affection? She really thought Chloe hated her.

"Listen, can we stop talking about it now, it's kind of hard." Chloe asked, blushing at this point. Marinette nodded her head. She had no idea what she would talk about though.

Surprisingly Chloe seemed to be a great conversationalist. Both of them talked for at least two hours putting it well past midnight. She didn't even know what all they talked about. But at some point Chloe had brought up bees for some reason. Chloe just really liked bees. Apparently if she wasn't rich, as if a world like that exists, she would have loved to be a bee keeper. A good portion of their talking was about bees now that she thinks about it.

"SO!" Chloe yelled. They were both starting to doze off and neither of them felt like falling asleep yet. Their sugar high from the ice cream never came, sadly. Marinette was actually enjoying having Chloe around. Her mind was far away from Chat or Adrien and right now it was focusing on Chloe. Chloe and her great speaking skills, her wonderful air of bragging, her great fashion sense, and her actual care for her right now. She was extremely comfortable right now.

"Remember when Alya thought I was ladybug?" Chloe said with a giggle escaping her mouth. This also made Marinette laugh along with her. "She actually couldn't tell blue hair from blond! What was her deal that day?"

"Oh she is obsessed! She once thought Ivan was Ladybug!" Marinette added, stifling a few laughs that tried to escape her.

"What so Ladybug can change size and gender?! Alya is so dense sometimes! How obsessed is she really?" Chloe asked.

"She runs a blog called the LadyBlog, you tell me!" Marinette said, finally allowing herself to laugh.

"What about Nino? Is he really with the bug crazed lady?" Chloe asked.

"OH MOST DEFINITELY! You would not believe the tension between them when I was around."

"Tension? It was the most obvious thing in the classroom second to your crush!" Chloe continued laughing. "Well, I guess I was more obvious but still."

"Thanks for coming over tonight Chloe." Marinette said with a smile. She was happy and tired. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open as is. And Chloe is even worse giggling like a mad woman.

"It's no problem. I'm actually having a great time."

Meanwhile, a sky light to a large mansion opened.

Marinette and Chloe continued to talk on random things. Marinette, not realizing what she was doing, was leaning in closer to Chloe almost every minute.

"And that is why I hate ELF as an event makeup, short parties only. And it's super cheap compared to the stuff I usually use so I guess it makes sense that it isn't supposed to be for high class like me." Chloe finished.

"Hey, I use ELF!" Marinette started to defend her favourite makeup.

"And yet you still come to school looking great." Chloe said.

"Failure, disappointment, guilt, finals can be so difficult for high school students, but so easy to use for me." Hawkmoth said to himself, honestly pretty sadly as he was talking to himself. A small white butterfly flew into his hands as darkness surrounded it. Hawkmoth let it go through the skylight. "Go my little akuma!"

SLAP

Marinette barely registered what had happened. They were both having such a good time, she thought it was the right mood. She thought it was okay. Damn it.

"What made you think it was okay to kiss me?!" Chloe screamed. Marinette honestly didn't know.

"I thought the mood was right! It was a mistake that's all!" Marinette honestly had no idea where the words came from.

"And you thought that made it okay to kiss me?!"

"Well you said earlier that you liked me! And we were just throwing compliments around this whole time! I thought that was the message you were sending!"

"I was just talking Marinette! You know, a conversation! It's not like you kiss Alya when you talk to her!" Chloe continued and they both stood up.

"That's different!"

"How?! As I see it I'm just supposed to be sloppy seconds!" Chloe retorted. Marinette hadn't seen that coming. "You dump Adrien and then you think you can just have your way with the next person that you see?!" Chloe exclaimed, she had pulled out her cell and started texting someone.

"You aren't sloppy seconds! I didn't even know what I was doing! Things are just really confusing right now!"

"I'm leaving. I already texted an uber where to pick me up. I'm gonna wait outside." Chloe said shoving her phone back to where it was.

Chloe turned her back to head toward the trap door as Marinette's eyes started leaking again. It felt like there were wires constricting tighter around her heart and lungs. She couldn't just let Chloe leave like this. She didn't really understand it but she needed her here.

As Chloe was bending down to reach for the panel Marinette grabbed her wrist and pulled to make Chloe look at her.

"Please." Marinette started, tears streaming down her face now. "Please, I need this." Marinnette was acting on emotion, she didn't know why she was saying these things right now. She couldn't even get a grasp on her own emotions. She brought Chloe's hand up to her cheek. The warmth of her hand honestly felt good on her. "I don't need you to be sloppy seconds I just need someone here with me right now. It just, it feels so good."

Chloe watched in disgust at Marinette's honestly pathetic state. Her face was beet red and so were her eyes from all the tears. She was almost sniveling although it didn't help the tears made her face disgustingly shiny. And not only that. The strong bold Marinette was begging her to stay for, for this!

After a few seconds Chloe snatched her hand back to her in her own confusion. She liked how soft Marinettes cheek was and she honestly wanted to stay. But she couldn't do that.

"I'm leaving. I can't be around 'this' any longer." Chloe said lifting up the trap door.

"Chloe please!" Marinette yelled at her hoping to change her mind.

"No! I don't need any of this right now! I can't just be here with you the way you want! I'm already with Nath! You're making it so confusing!" Chloe screamed back with tears of her own. "I can't keep having these feelings for you now! I was done trying to get your attention and now this?! I just, I can't do this! You are sick right now, and I am not the one to help with that." Chloe finished. Unable to make anymore words come out she left out the door and went outside.

Marinette was just left there crying. Chloe was right, she needed help. She just wanted something physical to keep her mind at ease. She knew how it was to talk out her problems but she needed this. She needed some kind of physical attachment to someone else. She just needed to forget what it was like with Adrien.

She fell on her butt and leaned against her love seat. Why? Why did Adrien have to be Chat? Why did Adrien have to get the Chat miraculous? Why does this have to be torture for her? She was willing to be with Chloe and now Chloe already hates her more than she already did. She'll probably tell the whole thing to Alya and then she'll have a stream of questions from Alya. Dammit. She really needed something right now.

"Akuma wait!" Hawkmoth ordered as he felt another rising distress. One far more powerful than the simple test anxiety. He could sense heartbreak, confusion, misguided lust, and even more lying under the surface. "You have a new target. Follow this one instead. It might be strong enough to get us want we want this time."

 **Hello, I have finals this next week.**

 **Wish me luck, or, even better, review the chapter. I know I haven't updated in a long while. And that's because instead of doing a really easy thing in writing class that gives me extra time. The exact opposite happened.**

 **Let's have one of those contest things to see if any of you read these author notes.**

 **A. a Rose and Juleka chapter**

 **B. I pull a completely dumb idea out of my head that you'll probably think works really well**

 **or C. I give Adrien a redemption to not be a complete sack of whatever he is now**

 **D. I make another chapter in my one shots story about mlp midnight sparkle**

 **honestly I forget.**

 **Recommended fic**

 **just go to google and look up this**

 **"fimfiction alternative swearing"**

 **I have plenty of stories I've been reading for years. And a few years ago I became really glad I hit the random tag. This story never fails to crack me up.**


	22. this was supposed to be out on christmas

**HA! I'm not going to take that c thing seriously. That's the hardest one that would take effort. Screw redeeming Adrien. Oh yeah, I'm totally doing that midnight sparkle idea though. I'm feeling giddy about it. Also it's going to be in my oneshots story, Y'know, the one where I actually try and put effort into writing. Take a shot every time you read akuma or akumatize.**

"Maybe I was wrong. There is no way this girl can do anything for us." Hawkmoth reluctantly said sighing as he brought his hand to his face. "It's just Chloe, again." He said with a groan. "She's been akumatized like twice now right? I can't remember." Hawkmoth slowly began to pace around the domed room.

His annoyance slowly turned into frustration as he paced. "What was she, what was she? Was she that one blizzard girl? No that was some other person, and that one was pretty cool. That one kid with a tablet? No, that was a boy, I think." He continued pacing until he finally got it. "She was anti-bug, jeez that was stupid, I can't even remember a thing about her."

He stood there for a while trying to decide whether or not to akumatize her. There was only one upside that he could think of, an opposite of Ladybug. That wouldn't really help because there is both her and Chat Noir that she would have to fight. Although there was the other one that he was about to akumatize earlier. If that one fought Chat then anti-bug could beat Ladybug and then they could both easily beat Chat.

He was about to send out another akuma to akumatize the one he was already going to akumatize when he became furious.

"Oh come the fuck on!" he screamed, "Again?! How is it that they're already fine again? I swear that people are just becoming bipolar these days!" Turns out the girl that he was going to akumatize was just looking at some pictures of dogs her friend sent.

"It can't be helped. It's not like it would have worked anyway." Hawkmoth began thinking again. All his akuma were terrible at their jobs. Get the miraculous, that was all he asked. And all they had to do to do it was just keep both heroes in place. None of them could do that. Some came close but it's like his akuma were hit with the idiot ray the moment they nearly succeed. What he needed was someone who would just do their job correctly. And if you need a job done right, do it yourself.

"Nath will probably be sleeping by the time I get back." Chloe said to herself as she stepped into her limo. She was still shook up with what happened with Marinette. She didn't want to be there but it just didn't feel right leaving. If she stayed there she knew Marinette would try what she did again. But it was clear that she needed help right now. But she really couldn't help the way Marinette needed. If she stayed she probably would have gone along with whatever Marinette was trying.

By the time she finished that thought she noticed right outside her window was a black butterfly keeping speed with the car. She'd seen one before. It was very alluring.

Chloe screamed and jumped across the seat when she remembered where she had seen it from. Luckily the sound visor was up and the driver didn't notice her. She had seen it whenever she was being an ass to someone at school. And in videos of Ladybug fighting an akuma. Those were what caused all the villains! Those always instantly went into things though. This one, just stayed near the limo. Her first thought was that they couldn't go through solid objects. She immediately remembered all the other ones that just phase through stuff. She stared at it for a while.

For the entire ride back to her house she stared at the black butterfly, silently freaking out the entire way. When she finally got home, the butterfly just left.

Frantically, she opened her car door and got out. She did her best to keep her eye on the thing in the dark but it was kind of hard. The best she could make out was the small back blob in the sky that sometimes passed over the few but visible stars. After a few seconds it seemed like they were heading back the way she came. Back to Marinette's place.

"Shit!" Chloe realized that it was probably going back to turn Marinette into a villain. It seemed pretty logical to her. She had three choices, call Marinette to warn her, hope Marinette is a bad villain, hope nothing happens. She decided not to do anything and walked into her house hoping to get some well deserved sleep.

"It's not that the smell is gone. She must really not like me." Adrien said as he laid in his bed while Plagg floated beside him listening to Adrien Bitch. "Why would she break up with me if I still have the pheromones? Not only that I was her stalker crush! What possibly could make her break up with me."

"Maybe she got tired of all the complaining you do." Plagg said with sarcasm dripping off his voice. He totally knew why because he wasn't a complete idiot. Although it was a shock the first time he saw Tikki over at Marinette's. Plagg was about to make another comment when he nearly dropped his cheese in shock. Ladybug was calling.

"What complaining? We barely even talked. Shit, that's probably why."

"Ladybug is calling." Plagg said. Luckily this got Adrien's attention on the first try.

"Seriously?" Adrien asked as he raised his head to look at Plagg, who gave a small nod. "Alright, I guess we're doing this this late. No sleep tonight I guess. SPOTS ON!"

Ladybug didn't know what she was doing drawing Chat out this late at night to a small building in the middle of Paris. She really didn't like how in control her emotions were. She was just acting on urges now. And for some reason, calling Chat was one of those urges. And now here she was.

Chat landed in front of her in a bowing position, somehow full of energy this late at night.

"Hello Bugaboo. Why did you call me out on this meowvelous night?" And he was still making puns, that's good. It was like he was never affected by anything.

She didn't respond immediately, making an awkward silence surround them this late at night. The only sound was that of a few cars, each on miles apart.

She was about to say something when she saw an odd shape out of the corner of her eye. She watched it as it moved along by them.

"Follow me." She was really glad now that she was acting on urges.

She followed this small figure and Chat followed silently behind her. Usually he would be joking like mad but maybe he was tired enough to not do that. It was pretty exhausting trying to keep up with this thing. If it was the day this would be so much easier. At times she thought she had lost it, but luckily it was keeping a pretty straight line. Everything was a pretty fun little chase until it went under a street light and she saw what it was.

"Akuma!" Ladybug yelled back to Chat just to make sure he didn't leave. She hadn't seen one before it got to someone. If they kept this up the fight could be over in record time and see exactly what the akumatized item is.

The chase kept up for a few more minutes until Chat spoke up.

"What is it doing here?" He asked. She hadn't noticed but they were heading to the Agreste mansion.

"Maybe it's here to akumatize Gabriel Agreste or any of the other workers there." Ladybug suggested. They both stopped ahead of the akuma on top of the massive building watching where it headed. Both of them were very confused as they watched it head inside the observatory. They both jumped in when they noticed the observatory window begin to slowly close.

"Finally followed one of the butterfly's back? I'm surprised you didn't think to do that sooner." A voice said coming from the center of the large room. The lights turned on revealing Hawkmoth to be standing in the center. "I guess I don't have to plan for next week, we can do this now."

"Hawkmoth!" Ladybug yelled getting her yo-yo into a fighting stance and swinging it around. Chat did the same getting into a fighting stance.

"Ladybug, how great it is to finally meet you in person." Hawkmoth said gripping the head of his cane harder.

"We'll stop you here and now!" Chat yelled out taking a step forward.

"Shut up Chat." Hawkmoth said sternly.

"Wha-What?" Chat said shocked. Usually the villains say something witty back about how they'll beat them.

"Permanently." Hawmoth said releasing his cane. The cane stood up perfectly for a second before falling over. A creaking sound was heard from the ceiling.

Ladybug was the only one to react to it and look up.

A large steel beam fell from being suspended in the air. It fell on top of Chats head instantly causing his body to go limp and collapse with the beam.


	23. the finale for no good reason

**Sorry not sorry for the long break between updates. I was working on that Midnight Sparkle story. It's up so go check it out in my story called oneshots, that chapter has fifteen thousand words and I tried so check it out and review. I also uploaded it to fimfiction under the same name. Anyway, how am I going to write myself out of killing Adrien? Something really dumb probably. Also, fight scenes are dumb and brute force conflicts are really boring. Unless it's anime, in that case sign me up.**

"Chat?" The words fell off Ladybugs lips like a whimper. And like a torrent they came out again. "CHAT!" She rushed over to try and help. It was no use. Shoving his shoulder begging him to get up didn't do anything. "Chat! Chat Please!" It was clear to her that there was nothing she could do. He was dead. His head crushed like a grape under the metal beam.

"Come on Ladybug," Hawkmoth started, his voice sounding like vile cocky bile with every dripping word like he had already won. "I know this looks bad but everything can go back to the way it was."

"Please Chat." Ladybug said holding his limp hand. "Don't be gone. Tonight wasn't supposed to be like this."

"It truly is sad isn't it?" Hawkmoth said stepping closer with every word. "Nothing had to turn out like this. It could have been silly adventures every other day. Never getting serious, it honestly does sound more enjoyable for everyone involved."

"Why?! Why would you do this?!" Ladybug screamed at Hawkmoth, tears being replaced with resentment.

"I need your miraculous, and this is the only way. With them I could become god." Hawkmoth stood only five feet away from Ladybug. "But I want to turn back the clock. Change one thing in my past. If I do that then everything that happened tonight would never have happened. Chat could still be alive." His cocky smile only grew. "I think I've twisted your hand, now give me your miraculous."

He held out his had waiting for the compliance of Ladybug. They both were still for what felt like hours.

"I'm sure there are things you would like to change too, I can make them happen." Hawkmoth started again. "Maybe you made a mistake when you were younger. Perhaps you wished to say something to a certain someone. Maybe you wished you'd spent your money differently. Maybe you wish to go back with all the lottery numbers. Maybe you wish to write a story before anyone else. I could send your mind into your past self. Maybe you wish to grow up again with all the knowledge you have now. Maybe you wish you never slept with Adrien. GAH!"

Hawkmoth recoiled his hand as the bladed string slashed across his arm. Marinette now stood wearing both her ladybug earrings and Chat's ring. Her spots now connected with a thick oily line that dripped to every other black spot.

"Maybe you should wish you talked less." Marinette said as she threw her yo-yo like a flail towards Hawkmoth almost missing his head. Using his cane he quickly wrapped the string around and tugged Marinette forward.

Stomping down and pulling back the string Marinette broke the staff in half. The other end of the yo-yo coming back forcing Hawkmoth to duck. Swinging it she brought the spiked ball at the other end down on the floor under Hawkmoth. The floor almost immediately crumbled and fell through like broken charcoal.

The remaining black butterflies in the room formed a platform under Hawkmoth. Hawkmoth responded in his own with tendrils of shadows towards Marinette. She took to spinning the yo-yo in front of her like a shield.

"GIVE ME YOUR GOD DAMNED MIRACULOUS HAWKMOTH!" Marinette screeched as she started running behind her shield until she was above Hawkmoth.

"That's my line!" Hawkmoth stopped her fall on him, which would have surely diced him like a blender, by forcing the tendrils to grab her by her ankles and threw her into the ceiling of the observatory causing the roof to ripple and creak. Until the yo-yo came back up with her, upon contact the entire observatory was turning into a crumbled black charcoal collapsing around them both.

"Shit!" Hawkmoth immediately formed a field around himself until the rubble had finally stopped falling around him. By now, due to the collapse, at least four people were dead, it didn't matter. Once he got the miraculous he could make all this go back to normal.

He was about to release the form around him when he saw that the end of the yo-yo was dicing through the substance like butter. It formed right back to normal but the toy still kept coming.

"WHAT WAS IT YOU WANTED?!" Marinette's voice screeched as she kept flailing the end of the yo-yo at the field seeing a stunned Hawkmoth behind it. "I DON'T THINK YOU'LL BE THE ONE TO GET IT ANYMORE! MIGHT WANT TO TELL ME BEFORE YOU DIE DON'T YOU THINK?!"

"You're insane!" Hawkmoth yelled as he pushed the field from him until it engulfed her. The odd material created by the black butterflies surrounded Marinette until she could no longer move. "Seriously? That was all it took to win?"

Hawkmoth walked up to the now immobilized Ladybug. Observing what he'd done.

"If I knew I could have just done that I wouldn't have wasted the last year and a half with all the akuma. Yoink."

He plucked off the earrings and the ring as

 **Me again. After leaving it like this for a day. I realized something while writing this. I hate this. I wrote myself into a corner and writing this is boring now. I stopped having fun after the first chapter. It was so arduous to write this. I also really hate how I wrote the entire story. I intentionally wrote it like crap because I didn't even like it. Say goodbye to this story now. Bye.**

 **Recommended fic**

 **I got nothing this time.**

 **Real book recommendation**

 **My favourite book of all time**

 **Discount Armageddon**

 **by**

 **Seanan McGuire**

 **there, go read something that's well writen.**


End file.
